


Dreaming of You

by AestheticAcoustic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Max, Cult AU, Danvid, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Daniel, Mental Coercion, Murder, Naive David, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, Suicide Attempt, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticAcoustic/pseuds/AestheticAcoustic
Summary: A soon-to-be 18-year-old David finds an abandoned baby in the woods, but soon finds out that the abandonment was intentional. He's chased by gunmen through the woods until he runs into a secure compound. They help him, but not before he's shot. He wakes up in a comfy bed with a handsome blond seated beside him. Daniel is the head of this little operation, and he takes quite a liking to David. David won't be leaving any time soon, but he doesn't mind. Afterall, Daniel is so very kind to him, and it's not like the people waiting at home care how long he's gone.But, thing aren't exactly as rosy as they seem. Daniel's got siblings, and one of them isn't particularly fond of David or the new baby.





	1. The Woods

The trees zipped by in a blur. David pedaled his bike hard and fast down the winding forest road. It weaved through and around mountains, making it a long road that covered a short distance. Though it was smooth and had rails, it was still dangerous to go very fast in most vehicles. Bicycles didn’t exactly have a high enough top speed to worry about that though. Instead, he was distraught that he couldn’t go faster. The sun was setting. At this rate, he wouldn’t be home until after dark, and he’d be in for a beating for it.

A faster route might be the shortcut coming up. It was rougher and he couldn’t go as fast, but it cut off a few miles. It certainly wouldn’t make him any later. With precious little time left, David made a hard right onto the trail. It took him nearly straight down the mountain, forcing him to ride the brake rather than pedal. The trail eventually bottomed out and he weaved through trees at an unsafe speed.

Every inch lower the sun sank, David’s heart beat seconds faster.

Finally, he hit the bridge, and dirt and rocks turned into smooth wood. It was narrow, meant for foot traffic, and stretched over a wide but shallow stream. The trees broke momentarily, giving him a nice view of his hopes slowly sinking below the horizon.

Craaaap-!

An odd noise caught his ear. It sounded like crying. He slowed, trying to listen. Wails echoed over the stream. Momentarily forgetting his impending doom, David stopped and listened.

Crying. A baby.

A baby should not have been alone out here, but he couldn’t pick up any other voices suggesting someone was with it. He searched the shore lines, trying desperately to spot someone or something that would provide answers. There was nothing, however, until he looked more closely at the flowing waters.

There. A soft blue blanket pinned by the current against some rocks in the center of the stream. The blanket was bundled around something that was moving, and the wails were certainly coming from there.

“Hello!” David shouted, “There’s a baby in the water! Is anyone-” No, there wasn’t anyone else around. There was no one here to save the baby…

Except him.

David let his bike fall and jumped off the bridge. He landed on his feet in the chilly water, which only came up to his ankles. He ran as best he could downstream until he was finally able to scoop the child up out of the water. The blanket was soaked and cold, so he discarded it. The poor baby wasn’t much better. Judging by the blue blanket and blue onesie, and the fact that parents liked to gender-code their kids, David assumed the baby was a boy. He was tiny, with dark brown skin and a tuft of fluffy black hair. There wasn’t a name on anything, and nothing else around to provide him with any answers. This poor little fella was out here all alone… Why? Where were his parents?

David wrapped him in his jacket, holding him close and firm to keep him warm. Carefully, he waded to shore. “Hello?” His voice echoed over the baby’s cries. He made it back to the bridge while trying to soothe the poor thing. His heart hurt for him. He stepped onto the bridge, wondering what he might do now. Take him to the police, obviously, but how would he stear his bike and hold the baby at the same time? He’d have to walk with it, most likely. It would take hours before he got home. He was in for a beating for sure, but he couldn’t just ditch a baby.

“Hello? Anyone?” He tried again. Surely there had to be someone-

Two figures stood across the bridge. Men in dark clothes. They walked toward him. He perked up. “Evening! Is this-”

They reached for their hips. Guns. One yelled something at him in a foreign language. David took a step back. “I-I don’t want trouble! I just found him!”

They withdrew the guns, pointing them at the ground, and spoke to each other. David couldn’t understand it, but by the tone he knew it wasn’t anything good. Without thinking, he bolted. A bullet splintered the bark of a tree right beside him as he headed into the woods. It was dark, so there was little chance they could see him very well, but that didn’t mean he was going to stop. He could hear them close behind, shouting foreign words at him. The baby screamed and wailed as he ran. David held him tighter, but it didn’t help.

He wasn’t sure where he was running. The road was probably a bad idea, since it was open and very few cars came through here. Rumor was that there was some kind of religious camp or something somewhere in the area, though he wasn’t positive exactly where. There was very little chance he’d stumble on it, but he wasn’t going to be leaving the woods anytime soon anyway. Not with them in pursuit. Maybe he’d be lucky enough to find someone or something in these woods that could help them. At the very least, if he ran long enough, maybe he could lose the gunmen.

Another shot rang out, firing into a tree in front of him. He screamed in fear but kept running. It was sheer luck that he didn’t trip or fall over anything in the darkness. He ran for what felt like hours. His legs and lungs were burning and his head was so light and dizzy that he had no idea how he stayed upright. They were still chasing him.

Was he really going to die out here? Would anyone even know? Even care? Would they look for him, or would his body just be left to rot away into nothingness? He’d be completely forgotten, as if he never even existed in the first place….

Finally, hope. Lights through the trees. There was what looked like a small neighborhood in a clearing. The lights were coming from the inside of a few of the houses. The entire area was surrounded by a tall, chain link fence with barbed wire on top and threaded in three rows through the links of the fence. There would be no climbing it.

“HELP ME!” David screamed. The baby was still wailing. There _had_ to be a gate somewhere. David ran along the fence, trying to find one while shouting for help.

“ _Ruken!_ ” One of the men shouted. Another shot hit the dirt nearby.

David continued running, yelling, begging for help. When he finally found a gate, he was relieved to see people there with flashlights and guns. “Please! Help us!” David begged through the gate. A quick glance over his shoulder let him know that the men were keeping within the treeline, staying hidden.

The people in town kept their distance as well, eyeing David suspiciously and muttering amongst themselves.

“ _Please_!” David was shaking, sobbing, “They’re going to kill me! Please let me in!” Another glance informed him that the men had their guns raised. This was it. The end of the line. He turned back to the crowd and thrust the baby toward them. “ _Please_! At _least_ take him-!”

A gunshot. Pain ripped through his right side. His legs gave out before he knew what was happening. On his knees and with the lights on him, he could see blood pooling in his lap. He hugged the baby tight against his chest, protecting him from what he assumed would be a barrage of bullets. David’s head hung, his eyes staring at the ground. 

This was it. He would die here. His body would be thrown in a ditch and there it would stay. No one would look for him. No one would miss him. No one would care. He’d simply cease to be. Gone. Forgotten.

Several more shots rang out. Over his head, aimed into the forest where the men had stood. The gate opened. Someone cupped his face and lifted it.

“What’s your name?” A blond man asked calmly, despite the chaos around him.

David didn’t answer. With the last of his strength, he thrust the baby into the stranger’s arms, then collapsed.

### 

When David awoke, there was a blissful moment of sleepy unawareness before the pain set in. It started with an ache throughout his entire body, then sharpened in his lower right torso. It’s intensity left him breathless. He arched and gasped in pain, clenching the sheets underneath him.

A young woman was suddenly beside him, gently comforting him while turning a little notch on a bag. An IV drip, David realized. There was a brief burning all over, then the pain dulled to tolerable levels. Morphine. He knew it all too well. He relaxed and breathed. The nurse, as he presumed her to be, hurried out of the room.

A bedroom. This was a bedroom, not a hospital. Where was he? There was sunlight peaking in between gaps in blue curtains over a window to his right. Below it was a desk with stacks of paper and medical items on it. To his left was a nightstand and a closet. A tall dresser was against the far wall, between two doors. The right led into a small bathroom. The left was closed, but he could assume it led into a hallway or another room.

He breathed slow and even, willing away a building anxiety. He was alive, thank goodness for that, but was he safe or in danger? Where was this place? Where was the baby? Was he okay?

Thankfully, he did not have to sit alone with his fears too long. The door opened and a familiar blond man entered. He gently shut the door behind him. There was a pleasant smile on his face. “Good afternoon. How are you feeling?” He grabbed the desk chair and dragged it with him to sit next to the bed.

“Tired…” David said weakly.

“That’s to be expected. Do you understand what happened?”

“I was shot?”

“Yes, a little. You were grazed. There’s some muscle damage that might not heal quite right, so you may have some discomfort there for the rest of your life, and the skin will certainly scar, but no organs were damaged. You’ll be just fine.”

David was relieved, but something more pressing had his attention. “Is the baby okay?”

“Yes, he’s doing just fine. Does he have a name?”

“I don’t know… I found him in the river, then those guys shot at me… I ran, then I found this place… Where is this place anyway?”

“Why, it’s exactly where you found it, of course,” the man answered cryptically. “Do _you_ have a name?”

David hesitated, but couldn’t think of a fake name. “David.”

“My name is Daniel. It’s a pleasure to meet you, David.” He offered his hand with a smile, and David felt inclined to take it.

“You too, Daniel.” He shook, then tried to end the contact, but Daniel’s grip tightened. David watched wide-eyed as he brought his hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles, maintaining eye-contact the entire time. David’s heart fluttered and his cheeks turned red. He was suddenly incredibly uncomfortable, but was too flustered to speak.

Daniel released his hand and smiled like nothing had happened. “Would you like to see the baby?”

David nodded dumbly.

“Perfect. I’ll be right back.” Daniel left as smoothly as he’d entered.

David was in a slight daze, though he told himself it was the morphine. He wasn’t sure what to think of Daniel, and he certainly hadn’t expected that sort of… greeting. Someone as attractive as Daniel surely wouldn’t have any interest in him, so maybe it was a cultural thing? Or a religious thing? Or something? David wasn’t really sure, but he assumed it was nothing to get stuck on. Maybe that was how they greeted new people, or something…

Daniel returned with a bundle in his arms. He gently handed it over to David, then sat beside him again.

David moved some of the blanket and found an adorable little baby with big, blue eyes. David smiled, his heart swelling. “Hi, little guy…” he said softly, “Hi there… I missed you… I’m so happy to see you… Hello…” He gently stroked the baby’s face, earning him some babbles and squirming. He seemed quite calm, not at all the screaming mess David had pulled out of the river. Thank goodness he was okay…

“He had a few cuts and bruises and was cold and wet, but he’s been patched up, warmed up, fed, and changed. He’ll be just fine.”

“Good,” David let out a relieved laugh. He hadn’t known this baby for more than a couple hours and he already adored him. Maybe babies just did that to people.

“You should name him.”

David blinked in surprise. “Huh? Why?”

Daniel smiled, patient and kind. “Well, we’ve got to call him something, don’t we?”

“O-oh… I guess so…” Who knew if they’d find his parents? A baby couldn’t be nameless… “Well, I’ve always liked the name ‘Max…’”

“That’s a wonderful name. How about Maxwell? It sounds very proper, and Max could be his nickname.”

“Yeah! I love that!” David perked up, excited to name a child of his own- 

Ack- nonono! This wasn’t his baby!

“I’m glad.” Daniel leaned on the bed, smiling softly at David. Blue eyes looked him up and down, concentrating especially on his face “Do _you_ have a nickname?”

“Uhh… Some people call me Davey…”

“Davey… That’s such a sweet nickname. It suits you. How old are you, Davey?”

David hesitated again, hugging Max a little tighter. “Seventeen…”

“I thought you looked pretty young. When do you turn eighteen, Davey?”

“... Next month….”

“Oh, marvelous! You’re practically an adult.”

“Uh huh…” David felt nervous. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-four. That’s only about a six year difference between us.”

David wasn’t sure how he felt about the tone of voice Daniel used. It sounded almost flirtatious or something, but he had to assume that maybe that was just how Daniel spoke. “Yeah. So, who are you? To this place. What is this place?”

Daniel perked up. “This is Zefalla, a home for followers of Xeemug. I’m the founder. The leader, the head, the man in charge.” His smile turned into a smirk.

“Oh!” David was taken by surprise, “That’s amazing! I’m so sorry for taking up your time and being a burden, sir. I can leave-”

Daniel took his hand. “Please, call me Daniel. There’s no need to apologize or leave. I’m quite enjoying our time together. I look forward to more of it.” His thumb rubbed David’s hand.

“O-oh. Thanks…” David turned red and looked away. This culture made him a little uncomfortable, but he knew saying anything would be very offensive and disrespectful. “Um, so you have a phone I could borrow? I need to call my parents. I’m already in trouble for not making it home last night, I’m sure!” He laughed weakly.

Daniel’s smile dropped. “Oh, I’m afraid the phone lines are down at the moment. I’ll get you the phone just as soon as they’re up again. You can’t really go anywhere right now anyway. Just rest here. I’ll take _good_ care of you, I promise.”

David should have been concerned, or at least more than he was, but he knew it was pointless to worry about it. There was nothing he could do to change the current situation. He’d get a beating later for sure, but at least he was safe for now. “Thank you. I owe so much.”

“Don’t worry about it. Gazing upon you is reward enough.”

David hesitated. “Oh, um… You too…” He didn’t know what to say or how to go along with this culture, but he didn’t want to sound rude by asking…

Daniel’s smile widened, then he stood. “Regretfully, I do have some matters to attend to. Stay in bed, rest. A nurse will be in soon to check in on you and bring you some food.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“You’re _so_ welcome, Davey.” With that, he left again.

There were butterflies in David’s stomach. He squished them with logic and reason. Daniel was sweet and handsome, but a crush was uncalled for. Daniel was far out of his league, and his kindness was heavily based on culture rather than genuine interest. Besides, he might very well already have someone. That seemed very likely. David preoccupied himself by playing with Max, and soon enough Daniel was off his mind.

### 

The nurse was pleasant, but didn’t speak much. She taught David how to feed and change Max. Feeding wasn’t an issue, but he wouldn’t be changing Max anytime soon. His lower torso was heavily bandaged and too much movement was not good. Plus, he was still hooked up to IVs, with a steady drip of pain relievers to keep him comfortable. He couldn’t leave the bed. She brought him food and some toys for Max to play with.

David was delighted to learn that Max was roughly a year old. He could crawl and play and babble and even stand with some help. David had to take it easy, but he was happy to play with the tiny baby. He was just so cute!! Eventually, Max passed out, and David joined him. 

They slept just a few hours together.

David awoke when Max began fussing. He scooped him up and cradled him. “What’s wrong, baby? What is it, Maxy? Maxy-Max,” he cooed while rocking him. He was either hungry or needed to be changed, David figured. Since he couldn’t leave the bed, he didn’t really know how to solve either of those issues at the moment… 

The door opened. Daniel stepped inside, smiling as always. “Sounds like someone’s awake.”

David smiled, relieved, “We just woke up. I-I can’t help him.”

“I know, it’s alright. I’ll be right back.” He winked and left again, only to return minutes later. He carried in a tray with some soft foods on it, along with water, juice, and a bottle of formula. He sat it down on the bed for David, then took Max from him. “Eat what you can and finish the drinks. You need fluids.” He carried Max over to the desk and began changing his diaper.

“Thank you.” David smiled timidly. His stomach growled.

Once Daniel was finished changing Max, he cleaned them up and sat in the chair by the bed. He took the bottle and fed the boy.

David felt safe and comfortable, a foreign state of being. He ate carefully and enjoyed watching Daniel with Max. He looked comfortable holding and feeding him. “You have kids?”

“No, not yet.”

“Really? You’re so good with him. Do you work with kids?”

“No. Laura taught me how to care for him while you were recovering.”

“Oh!” David smiled brightly, “It’s so kind of you to want to help with that.” Daniel was so nice! He could have easily just had others care for the baby, rather than taking on the task himself, especially since he was the man in charge. “I guess it’s good practise for kids in the future, isn’t it? Do you have a spouse who wants kids too?”

“I’m single, actually. Though I am currently courting my future spouse,” Daniel grinned at him.

David brightened, “Oh, that’s wonderful! I’m so excited for you! I bet they’re an amazing person.”

“Oh, he is. I’m just not sure he realizes it yet.”

“Aw,” David’s smile fell. “That’s sad… I’m sure he’ll come around though. You’re a really amazing person, so I know the man you like would have to be too. Heh, I bet it’s hard to find someone in your league.” 

Daniel quirked a brow, but his grin didn’t waver. “My league?”

David faltered. “Oh, I just meant that you’re a handsome young man with so much going for you- I’m _so_ sorry I _never_ meant to offend you, sir.”

“Call me Daniel. You didn’t offend, I was just curious. You’re saying that you would consider me quite a catch?”

“Um, I guess so… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make this weird.”

“It’s not weird. Are we in the same league?”

“Definitely not. You’re way out of my league, but I’m sure whoever-”

“Why would you think you’re not in my league? Or I not in yours?”

David blinked in surprise. There were a million reasons why they weren’t in the same league, and he felt most of them were obvious. Daniel was handsome, David was not, Daniel was charismatic, David was not, Daniel was a man in charge and David could never be. They were two very different people. He couldn’t tell if Daniel was still trying to be nice, or if he was actually being cruel. That wasn’t much of a surprise though. Everyone who was kind to him eventually turned against him. He knew damn well he couldn’t trust others, but he always did anyway and he always got hurt. He was too dumb to learn.

He looked away. “You’re very sweet to say that,” he said, but even he could tell that it didn’t ring sincere. 

“Have I upset you, Davey?”

“No, I’m fine, thank you,” he replied like a script. He reached for his scarf to hide his nose and mouth in like he always did when uncomfortable, but it wasn’t there. He hadn’t even noticed it was gone all this time… He covered his mouth with a loose fist instead.

“Are you sure? You seem upset.”

“I’m fine.” He wished a hole would open up and swallow him.

“I’m sorry I upset you. It wasn’t my intention. Why don’t you tell me about where you grew up? Is it nearby?”

David let his hand drop. “I grew up in Briarwood. It’s south of here, I think. It’s nice. Kind of a small town but not so small that everyone knows everyone… We have a little movie theater and a bowling alley, so that’s cool… There’s a big park too, where you can ride bikes or feed ducks. They decorate it with lights during Christmas. I love just hanging out there around that time.”

“Sounds like a nice place,” Daniel’s voice was soft and warm, putting David at ease. “What do you like to do there?”

David shrugged. “Well, I’m not given an allowance or allowed to do most things… If I’m not at school or home then I’m usually at the library. People don’t bother me there.”

“You’re not allowed to do most things? You’re nearly an adult. Shouldn’t your parents offer more respect?”

David grew uncomfortable again. “I wouldn’t know. I don’t question what dad tells me to do.”

“Is he the one responsible for those bruises on your neck?”

David’s blood ran cold. He’d completely forgotten about the dark line around his neck, left over from large hands squeezing his throat. Those sort of bruises were common for him, which was why he hid his neck with the scarf in the first place. He didn’t look at Daniel as he softly replied, “Are the phones up yet? I really should call my parents…”

“Why would you want to if they hurt you?”

“I’ll just be in more trouble if I don’t…”

Daniel hummed. Max was finished drinking, so he put the bottle back on the tray and handed him to David. David happily accepted the baby, cradling and cooing at him. 

“I’ll find out about the phones for you, but you should focus on recovering. You won’t be leaving that bed until you’re well,” Daniel stated.

“Yes, sir,” David replied in a small voice.

“I take it you have to call your father ‘sir.’”

David didn’t respond.

Daniel softened. He sat down on the bed, leaning close. “He’s a very mellow baby, isn’t he?”

David smiled, feeling more at ease with Max in his arms again. “He’s such a good boy… Aren’t you, Maxy? Maxy-Waxy. Maxy-Max.” He nuzzled and kissed him, earning giggles.

“You’re quite good with him.”

“I like kids. I’m not very experienced with babies but I like them too. What kind of monster would just abandon this poor baby out there like that… or want to kill him… it’s awful…” He felt tears welling, but willed them away. 

Daniel put an arm around him. “I like to find the silver lining in bad situations… He’s here now and he’ll be loved and cared for and safe. I promise.”

The contact made David uncomfortable, but he feared saying anything would offend. “You’re not going to try to find his parents?”

“No. At least, not right now. We don’t really interact with the outside world much. He’ll be happy here, and at the moment that’s what matters.”

David merely nodded. He didn’t want to argue. Daniel was a smart man and surely knew this to be the best option.

Max squealed, getting their attention. David grabbed a soft little toy that rattled and shook it over him. He laughed and grasped for it. When he caught it he squeezed and shook it. His laughter grew when it rattled for him.

Both adults soon became preoccupied by him. Daniel ended up on the other end of the bed. He crawled back and forth between them, trying to explore but being confined to the bed. The toys pleased him, as did the attention each man offered. David was again put at ease.

The fun was put on pause when the door opened. A man who looked strikingly like Daniel stood in the open doorway. There was a frown on his face that looked comfortable there. “Thought I might find you here. You missed the service.”

Daniel quirked a brow at him with a matching frown. “I’m aware. I had to come check on our guests.”

“Didn’t realize that involved playtime.”

Daniel smiled and climbed off the bed. “This is David and Maxwell.” He tossed an arm across the man’s shoulders. “Davey, this is our Pastor, Reverend Asher. He’s my little brother.” 

“By four minutes,” Asher muttered, his expression unchanging.

“Nice to meet you, sir,” David said softly as he gathered Max into his arms. Fraternal twins, he guessed, since they didn’t look exactly the same.

“ _ **Reverend**_ ,” Asher corrected sharply.

“I’m so sorry, Reverend,” David quickly corrected.

Daniel’s smile disappeared. He shoved his brother away. “ _Don’t_ talk to him like that, _Ash_. Go home. Quit coming into mine uninvited.”

Asher scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You better be at the next service, or people will talk.”

“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.” Daniel ushered him out with a quick gesture. Once his brother finally left, Daniel went back to the bed. “I’m so sorry about him. He’s always been the serious one. If he gives you any trouble, let me know.”

“Okay.” David would not be doing that, but he appreciated the sentiment.

Daniel attempted to sit beside him again, but David hissed softly when the bed shifted. Daniel straightened. “Are you in pain?”

“A little.”

“I’ll get the nurse. Finish your juice and try to relax.” Daniel hurried out of the room.

David let Max settle beside him and grabbed the glass of juice. He sipped it while tickling Max with the other hand, making him squirm and giggle. 

When Daniel returned he was accompanied by Laura, the nurse. He stood on one side of the bed while she worked on the IV bags. “I think it would be best to give him a sedative and have him sleep the rest of the night,” she said.

“Are you alright with that?” Daniel asked him gently.

David nodded, trusting that to be the best course of action.

She changed some bags and soon there were new fluids flowing into him. Daniel gathered Max and his toys and waited by the bed. “A long rest will do you some good, give your injuries better opportunity to heal. We’ll visit you again in the morning, won’t we, Maxy?” He smiled at the baby and wiggled his arm as if he was waving at David.

David melted. He waved back. “Night night, Max. I’ll miss you. Can’t wait to see you again.” He looked at Daniel. “Thank you so much for everything… I really can’t express how-”

“It’s alright, darling, don’t worry yourself about it.” Daniel gently shushed. “Just worry about getting better. Have a good rest and pleasant dreams.”

The words brought a soft smile to his face. “Thank you. I’ll certainly try.”

They stayed with him until he finally fell asleep again, with the last thing in his mind’s eye the vision of Daniel’s handsome smile.


	2. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little while. The first section in this chapter should have gone in the first, but I forgot, so it's tacked on to the beginning of this one.

Daniel could hardly believe what- or who- he saw. A familiar head of hair, a face he knew so well, features he’d memorized and sketched over and over. All right there in the flesh, just feet away…

His gut twisted when the young man was shot. Daniel was already on his way over, calling a nurse to join him and giving the order to return fire. He knelt in front of the young man and tipped his chin. “What’s your name?” He needed to know, he’d needed to know for years.

The man didn’t reply. He thrust a baby into his arms and collapsed.

A baby… Was this the baby they were meant to have? It must have been. Poor little creature.

Both were ushered away from the scene as men with guns ran into the woods, chasing whoever had been shooting. Daniel wanted them captured, dead or alive. The baby was taken from him and rushed off, while he gave orders to take the young man to his home to treat him. Daniel led them into his guest room and the nurses were quick to begin their work.

Daniel stood against the wall, watching as they stripped the man and began treating what was, thankfully, just a graze wound. It would scar, but Daniel noted with some concern that the young man had many scars across his lithe body, bruises too. Worrisome.

Asher entered as the nurses were putting some clean clothes on him. “The Hell, Daniel?” He shoved his brother, “I thought we didn’t just let people in!”

Daniel shoved him back. “I didn’t. He was injured. Besides,” he smiled, a rush of excitement taking over, “Look at him, Ash! He’s the boy from my dreams!”

Asher groaned and rubbed his face, “God, not this again…”

“ _Look_ at him! It’s _him_ ! He’s got the same freckles and lips and nose! The same everything! It’s him! We’re _meant_ to be!”

Asher rolled his eyes, “Daniel, it’s sheer coincidence that he looks similar. You’re just projecting-”

“No I’m not!” Daniel snapped, “It’s not a _coincidence_ ! It’s _him_!”

“Odds were you’d meet someone who looked like him at some point-”

“It’s him!” Daniel shoved his brother hard, “Get out! I don’t have to take this shit from you!!”

Asher threw his hands up, “Whatever.” He stormed out.

Daniel stuck his tongue out in his direction. He spoke to Laura, “Did you find an ID or anything?”

“No, sir,” she shook her head, “No wallet or cash or anything.”

“Damn…” What was this boy’s name?! He was dying to know!!”

One of his marksmen came in next. “Daniel, we caught one of them. He’s been taken to the barn.”

Daniel grinned wickedly. “Perfect. Thank you so much, Charles. Laura, please take care of our two guests. I’d like a crash course on how to care for the child as well, but right now I have to attend to something.”

* * *

When David awoke the next morning, he found a bell on the nightstand with a note. “Ring Me” in loopy letters, with a little heart. He did so, and within minutes Daniel was at his side again. Laura soon followed. His IV bags were adjusted, then he was brought breakfast in bed. Daniel sat beside the bed, telling him about getting up to care for Max four times during the night. He said he didn’t mind though. He adored Max.

“Did you ever get time to talk to the man you were courting? How is he?” David asked when the conversation about Max fizzled out.

Daniel’s expression softened. “I did. He’s doing fine. I think maybe I came on a bit too strong in the beginning and it frightened him, so I’m going to take it slow. I hate making him uncomfortable.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet and considerate! He’s so lucky! I hope he comes around soon.”

“Me too. I think he will.”

“Good! You deserve to be happy.”

“So do you.”

David blinked in surprise and confusion. He wasn’t sure what to make of that, but he supposed it was just Daniel being polite and friendly again. “Aw, thanks. How are the phones?”

Daniel’s smile faltered. “Still down. I’m sure they will be for several days.”

“Oh, really? What happened?”

“Oh, I couldn’t say, I’m not an electrician. I’ll let you know just as soon as they’re up.” He smiled and patted David’s hand reassuringly.

David thought it was a little odd that the man in charge didn’t know what was wrong with the phones, but he shrugged it off. Daniel was probably pretty busy and didn’t have time to worry about something that wasn’t his job.

Once he was done with breakfast, Daniel brought Max in to play. David was glowing with joy and happily brought the child into his arms. “Hiii babyy!” He kissed his cheek and nuzzled his belly. “I missed you! I missed you!”

Max laughed and grabbed his hair. It barely hurt. David was able to place more kisses on his face, then pull away. “Hi Maaax! Hi Maxyyy! How are you today? How are you? Did you keep Danny up all night-” He gasped and covered his mouth. “I’m so sorry!” He apologized to Daniel, “I was just- with the nickname-!”

“No no, I like it.” Daniel settled on the bed next to him with a big smile. “Please, feel free to call me Danny.”

David blushed. “If you’re sure it’s okay.”

“It’s _very_ okay.”

“Okay…” David relaxed and smiled at Max again. “Maxy, Davey, and Danny. We’re quite a trio aren’t we? Aren’t we, Maxy-Taxy?” He tickled his sides and Max arched and squealed in delight. David was certain, right then and there, that he loved this baby, and he’d do anything for him.

Daniel stood, “I’ll be right back. I have a present for you!” He hurried out, and a minute later returned with a fancy square gift bag. He put it in David’s lap. “I didn’t know what you’d like, so I got a few.”

David blinked in surprise. He let Max sit on the bed while he dug into the bag.

Books. Romance, mystery, sci-fi, horror, adventure, and even a western. David was touched. “Oh my gosh… Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome. I figured you could use some entertainment just sitting here in bed, even with Max’s delightful company. You mentioned enjoying the library, so…”

“I love books! Thank you!” He put them on his nightstand and snatched the romance novel up first. His cheeks tinted red. “I’m a sucker for a good romance, I can’t lie.”

Daniel chuckled and caught his chin. “Well, you certainly deserve one. You’re quite the catch.”

David cringed just slightly and leaned away from his touch. “You’re very kind.”

Daniel let his hand fall back to his side. “It’s quite common for children from abusive and neglectful homes to have low self-esteem, and to be distrusting of others, but I assure you I’m quite genuine in my compliments and my intentions. You’re kind, brave, handsome, and a joy to be around. I’m very hopeful that you’ll be able to do a great deal of healing here… A young man like you shouldn’t be hurting, inside or out.”

He didn’t have a reply to that. He was very aware of what his home life had done to him, but a few kind words wouldn’t magically fix it. It would probably never be truly fixed. He was damaged in lots of ways, and once damaged it was impossible to be right again.

“You’re very kind,” David repeated. He couldn’t come up with anything other than that.

Daniel smiled sadly at him. “I have to get going now, but I hope you enjoy your books. My sister should be by around lunch to check in on you. Don’t worry, she’s much sweeter than my brother.”

A small smile twitched at David’s lips. “Thank you.”

Daniel took his leave after that. David stared at the door, letting his mind wander briefly. Daniel was awfully nice to him, especially for having met him yesterday. That initial kindness set off red flags in David’s head. Was Daniel really trustworthy? David wanted him to be. He was sweet and handsome and, _ugh_ , he couldn’t deny he found him so alluring, but…

But, life wasn’t like a romance novel. It wasn’t pretty, and it was full of pain and disappointment. Daniel already had someone he was courting, so he was off the table in that regard. David wished they could be friends, but he had his doubts. Daniel would tire of him soon, like everyone did, and David would have to go back to his parents and back to his miserable, pointless life.

David took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Happy place. Happy place.

Max bounced and made noises at him. His presence brought David out of his despair and put a soft smile on his face. At least there was one person he could trust and put all his love into. He took a moment to play with him, then got him settled into his lap. “Do you like books, Max? Do you like being read to?”

Max babbled. David took that as an affirmative. He kissed the top of his head and opened the book.

* * *

Shortly before noon there was a knock at the door. David stopped mid-sentence and looked up. “Come in.”

A young woman peered into the room cautiously. She had pale blond hair and blue eyes, like Daniel. She smiled and entered, “Good morning. I’m Jen, Daniel’s sister. David, right? And Maxwell?”

David put the book down and nodded. “It’s nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“You too, hun. How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Kind of hungry.”

“I’ll bring you two lunch.” She slipped back out the door, then returned minutes later with a tray of food. She sat it on David’s lap and took Max. She settled into the chair by the bed and fed him. “How is your side? Any pain today?”

He shook his head, “No, not really. A slight ache when I woke up, but I’m good now.” He ate happily. Home-cooked meals were a rarity and he was thankful for the ones he’d received.

“That’s good. Has Daniel been treating you well?”

“Yes, ma’am, he’s very kind.”

“That’s good. He’s quite fond of you.”

“That’s kind of you to say.”

“Well, I mean it. He was very chipper earlier when he talked about you.”

David merely hummed and took another bite.

Jen seemed to sense his discomfort and changed the subject. “I heard Asher wasn’t as nice though.”

“Oh, he wasn’t mean or anything…”

She laughed, “Sure, sure. He’s such a baby. Always getting his panties twisted about something. He’s the youngest. I’m the oldest. I guess that doesn’t mean much when there’s a total of fifteen minutes difference between us, but still.”

“Triplets?”

“Mhm. Asher is the boss, Daniel is the leader, and _I’m_ the queen.” She winked playfully, getting a laugh out of David.

Once both males were finished eating, Jen gave Max back to David. They chatted idly for over an hour. David learned more about where he was. Zefalla was pretty far from any other town, but there was a single dirt road leading in and out to a main road, so they could get certain supplies. People didn’t come or go often though. They mostly farmed and raised animals for food and other necessities. It was a close-knit area with about two-hundred people living in good homes.

David found himself excited to be part of it. “I still need to contact my parents but… How long would I be allowed to stay here?”

“Oh, we’d love it if you’d stay permanently!” Jen said, “I think you’d love it here. I know Daniel would be _very_ happy to keep you around.”

“Oh, that’s sweet. This seems like such a nice place…” What he wouldn’t give for this normalcy, this safety.

She softened, tilting her head. “It really is. You’d fit right in. No one here would ever hurt you, or give you bruises like those…”

He gripped his neck and avoided eye-contact. She put a hand on his shoulder, speaking softly. “It’s okay. No one here is going to judge you for the things you feel. No one here is going to hurt you. You can stay as long as you like, and let all your wounds heal… If you ever want to talk, I’m always around, okay?”

David smiled sadly. “Thank you, miss Jen. I really appreciate you.”

“You’re welcome, hun. I gotta get going, but I’ll swing by again real soon, I promise.”

She left soon after, leaving him in better spirits. The atmosphere, the people, the conversation… he felt safe here, and happy, and he wanted to stay for a while, even after he was all better. That was a big decision, however, and one he knew he should really think over before telling anyone about any commitments in either direction.

After being fed and changed, Max was barely holding his eyes open. With a soft laugh, David kissed him and made him comfortable on his lap. Max was out in seconds, leaving David to read his book in silence.

* * *

The nurse came and went twice before Daniel finally returned. Unfortunately, it was with his brother in tow. Daniel had another bag that he happily brought over to the bed, giving it to David. Asher followed, frowning and complaining. “You wasted an hour of our time for this? Really? We were supposed to have a meeting.”

Daniel scowled at him, “We _did_ have a meeting. In the library.”

“That did _not_ count.”

“I was there, you were there, and Jen was there. That’s a meeting. Bye.” He made a shoeing motion with his hands.

Asher’s eyes widened with fury. “How _dare_ you just-!”

“ _Bye_ , Ash! Goodbye! Thank you! Get out!” Daniel made more shoeing motions and walked Asher to the door.

Asher huffed, glared at them both, and left. Daniel closed and locked the door behind him. “He’s such a bossy little baby…” he muttered as he returned to the bed.

“Everything okay?” David looked at him with concern.

“Of course, darling,” Daniel sat on the edge of the bed, “He’s always in a huff over _something_. Open your gift!”

David did so, smiling broadly when he found three more romance novels. “Oh, thank you!”

“Jen and I did a lot of digging to find the best ones. Let me know if you like them. The library has plenty more. You’re welcome in there anytime. Once you get better, of course.”

David hugged the books to his chest. “Thank you…! I can’t ever repay you for how kind you’ve been…!”

“I’ve already told you… Just gazing upon you is already repayment enough.”

David’s smile fled his face. He looked away, feeling uncomfortable again.

There was a brief silence before Daniel spoke again, “I apologize. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Hesitation. “Is… is it in the culture here to be so… flattering?”

“Well… I suppose no more than anywhere else. So, no.”

“Oh…” He didn’t know if he liked or hated that answer. “Would you be offended if I asked you to… stop complimenting me….?”

“No…” Daniel replied, though he was noticeably deflated.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you!” David said quickly, “I just- I don’t- How would the man you’re courting feel if he knew you were being so kind to someone else? You know? I- I think it would hurt. Like, wondering if that person actually liked you or if they were just messing with you to get something or hurt you or- I’m sorry. That was so rude _I’m so sorry_!” He covered his face, feeling stupid and embarrassed.

Daniel was quiet. He settled more comfortably on the bed. “David, I think you’re a very intelligent and sensitive person. You’ve been hurt a lot in life, and I don’t want to be just another person who hurts you. So, I think I should be very honest with you. _You’re_ the boy I’m trying to court, David. I like you.”

A sudden slap in the face would have been less of a shock than Daniel’s confession, and easier for David to deal with too. “You’re lying.” It slipped out before he could stop it.

Daniel shook his head. “No, I’m not, I promise. I’m very sorry for not being completely honest. I was hoping to make you more comfortable with me before saying anything, but I could tell I was only really doing the opposite, and I don’t want you to… be uncomfortable or scared or anything. I want you to feel safe.”

“You don’t even know me.” David’s heart was pounding. He was scared and he was certain Daniel was lying to him.

“True, but I know a little about what kind of person you are…” Daniel smiled softly at him. “I know that you’re smart, you’re brave, and you’re selfless. I know that you risked your life to save a baby you’d never known from people who were very willing to kill you. I know that even when you were dying you put the baby before yourself. I know that you want to be safe and loved but you’ve been hurt so many times that you don’t think you deserve those things, or that you’ll ever find them, so you won’t let anyone too close and those who do try to get close scare the Hell out of you. I know you’re a loving person, despite everything. I like you and I find that your positive qualities outweigh the negative. I want to get to know you better. Is that okay? Could we discuss it?”

David was hesitant. Daniel’s words were so smooth and confident, and his tone and demeanour seemed so genuine… Maybe he wasn’t lying…. Maybe he meant all that… “I… I like you too, but… I don’t know if I’m- If I’m ready to date…”

“That’s perfectly okay!” Daniel was quick to reassure, “I won’t force a romantic relationship, I swear. I’d just really like to get to know you and see where things go. You’re lovely inside and out and I couldn’t live with myself if I just let you walk away without at least _saying_ something about it. I really do mean that.”

A small smile crept across David’s face. “You do?”

“Of course. I’ll be completely honest with you from now on, I promise. You deserve that.”

Just like that, David was smitten. His smile widened, but was shy. “Thank you… I don’t know what to say…”

“That’s alright. Just the sight of you leaves me speechless too.”

The compliment didn’t sting this time. David giggled, “Stop! You’re so good with words. I don’t know how to compliment you back…”

Daniel chuckled softly. “You don’t have to, darling. Could I maybe… hold your hand?”

His tone suggested that he thought such a request might be scandalous. David laughed and nodded.

Their fingers laced together. Daniel was grinning from ear to ear. So was David, his fears long forgotten. Daniel put him at ease, made him feel special. Despite telling himself that he needed to be careful, he needed to keep his wits about him, he shouldn’t trust too easily or fall too fast for this man… he couldn’t stop himself.

He fell. And he fell hard.

* * *

Shortly after 10pm, David was fast asleep. Daniel led Laura out, then took Max into his bedroom. There was a crib against the wall, just a few feet from Daniel’s bed. He gently rocked Max for a while, until he was sleeping soundly. Placing a final kiss on his head, he settled him into his crib for the night.

As silently as possible, he slipped down the hall to the kitchen. There was a phone on the wall and the receiver beside it was blinking with messages from missed calls. He hadn’t answered the phone in two days, ever since he’d silenced it. He picked up the phone and dialed Jen’s number.

“ _Hello?_ ” She answered after a few rings.

“Jen!” Daniel whispered, “David let me hold his hand!”

“ _Aww, that’s sweet! I thought he was uncomfortable with stuff like that though?_ ”

“He was, but, I told the truth and now he’s _much_ more receptive to my advances.”

“ _The truth?_ ”

“Some of the truth.”

“ _Ah. You think he’ll come around soon?_ ”

“Oh, certainly! Earlier, he called me ‘Danny…’” Daniel practically swooned.

Jen giggled. “ _You’re so cute when you’re in love. Oh! Marshall is asking about the barn again. I told him not to go in, but he’s insistent that his tools are in there, and-_ ”

Daniel face-palmed, “Damnit, I forgot. Will you call Charles and tell him I want it cleaned out? He’ll know what to do. Once he’s cleaned the mess, you can let Marshall back in. I know he needs his tools for work.”

“ _Can-do, lil bro. I better get that done, so I’ll talk to you later, okay?_ ”

“Sure thing! I need to head to bed anyway. Max wakes me up a lot, and I need my beauty sleep.”

She laughed. “ _Oh, you crack me up. Goodnight._ ”

“Goodnight.” He quietly put the phone back on the hook, then went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Quite a bit happened, but it's meant to be moving quickly. I wonder why Daniel would lie about the phone, and what happened in that barn...
> 
> Happy New Year 2018!


	3. The Call

A few days later, David awoke to the nurse gently rousing him. Laura removed the blanket and lifted his gown to get at the bandages. He couldn’t see what she was doing, but could certainly feel it. She removed gauze and cleaned a number of stitches. There wasn’t much pain, just the very uncomfortable sensation of strings tugging his skin. 

“It’s healing very well.” She put new gauze on it, then taped a layer of plastic over. “I’m going to get Daniel and have him help you to the bathroom. You can shower, just don’t peel the clear layer off until you’re out and dry. It’s healed enough for you to walk around, but _be careful_. No lifting, no bending, no running, no jumping, and no twisting. If you pull a stitch it won’t be fun for anyone.”

“Yes, ma’am.” David nodded, smiling brightly. Finally! Freedom was at hand! After so many days in bed, he was eager to get up and move about, see more of his surroundings and the town. Laura brought him a breakfast of toast and broth and he ate it eagerly while waiting for Daniel.

Within a few minutes, Laura was finished unhooking all his IVs and Daniel was in the room. They helped David out of the bed onto his feet. He wobbled and his side throbbed, but it wasn’t an intolerable amount of pain. He leaned heavily on Daniel, silently marveling at how _nice_ he felt. Solid chest, firm embrace, pleasant scent, warmth. Butterflies fluttered in David’s chest as Daniel gently guided him.

They left the bedroom and entered a hallway with wood floors. Straight down the hall he could see a living room. Down the hall to the left was where Daniel took him. The very next door on the right was a bathroom, and the door across from it was a hall closet. Daniel had him sit on the rim of the tub, then started the water running. 

When the door shut, it was just the two of them, alone in a little room. David’s heart was pounding and he wasn’t really sure why.

Daniel smiled his charming smile, “How’re you feeling after that walk?”

“Fine,” David returned the smile, “A little dizzy maybe, but not bad.”

“Good good. Here-” he took David’s hands and eased him up into standing. “get your gown off and lay it on the sink. I’ll be back with some clean clothes and a towel for you. I’ll leave the door cracked, so if you need anything you can just yell. Okay?”

“Okay…” David was caught in his eyes, smitten with the lovely sky blues. 

Daniel’s voice was soft, teasing, “You’d best quit looking at me like that. You make me want to kiss you.”

David’s face turned red and he barely managed to squeak out, “You- c-can that’s okay…” 

Daniel’s smile turned affectionate. “You’re just so cute. Put your arms up, carefully.”

David was a bit dazed but did so, hissing softly when the stitches tugged. The gown was pulled over his head, then pressed against his chest, hiding his nude form from Daniel’s view. Just as he gripped it to keep it there, Daniel leaned in and gently kissed his forehead.

“I’ll be back soon. Call if you need anything.” Daniel slipped out a moment later, leaving the door cracked just a few inches.

David was left in a bit of a daze. The last few days had been so nice… sweet compliments and shy hand-holding. The tenderness, the respect, the consideration Daniel had shown him… Oh, he knew he was lovesick. It didn’t matter how hard he told himself to snap out of it, he was still giggling and barely suppressing the urge to bounce around with glee. He quickly abandoned the gown on the sink and climbed into the shower. 

The feel of the warm water caressing his skin was Heavenly. Muscles he didn’t realize were tense relaxed, making him groan softly. It felt so good to be on his feet again. As he pressed a damp rag to his face, he couldn’t help a soft cackle at how nice it felt. He washed very carefully, taking it slow and avoiding the area with stitches. He washed his hair with bottles of shampoo and conditioner already sitting out. They smelled very nice, just like Daniel. 

When he shut the water off and stepped out, he found clean clothes and a fresh towel already waiting. He’d never even heard Daniel enter. He grabbed the towel and carefully dried, then just as carefully dressed. He hung the towel up to dry, then cautiously stepped out of the bathroom.

“Danny?” He called gently.

“In here, Davey.”

There was another room at the end of the hall. David shuffled over, using the wall to keep his balance, just in case. When he entered, he found a very neat bedroom. Daniel was standing by a crib against the wall, gently rocking Max. David gasped with glee and joined him. “Maaaax…!” He cooed as Daniel handed him over. David swayed with him, speaking to him tenderly. “Hi there! Hello! Hi Max! Hi Maxy-Waxy! How are you? Have you been good? I missed you! I did, I missed you! I love you! I love you! My sweet little Maxy!” He kissed him sweetly. Max squealed in delight.

Daniel wrapped an arm around David’s waist. “You love him very much, don’t you?”

“I do! I love him _so_ much…” The emotion was overwhelming. It made his chest ache, and the only relief to the pain came with kissing and cuddling the tiny baby.

“You’d be such a wonderful dad..”

David nodded, still gazing at Max. “I’ve always wanted to be a dad… I wanted to be an _amazing_ dad. Better than mine ever was. I’d _never_ hurt my kids, no matter what…” He nuzzled Max’s tummy. Max laughed and squirmed.

Daniel pulled David closer. “He clearly adores you. I know you’d be an amazing father, and Max _deserves_ an amazing father, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, he totally does! Only the best…” David looked at Daniel. “You’d be an amazing dad too, you know. You’re so good with him.”

Daniel grinned. “Well, I think little Maxwell is deserving of _two_ amazing parents, don’t you?”

David nodded dumbly.

“And he has two right here, doesn’t he? Don’t you think?”

It finally clicked. David gasped, turning red again, and had to look at the floor, “Oh! I- I don’t think- Couldn’t you- Why would you want- I’m not- I’m ugly.” He stumbled over his words, trying to fit a thousand ideas into a sentence but couldn’t. He understood what Daniel was likely hinting at, but… Daniel was so far out of his league. What could he possibly see in David that he liked? His sweet words from nights before lingered in David’s mind, but it still made no sense…

Daniel’s smile fell. “Oh, darling. Dearest darling Davey.” He caught his chin between his fingers and leaned in. The distance made David weak at the knees. “I’m so _sorry_ for what you’ve been through to make you think that. You’re _breathtaking_ , my love. Inside and out. I could paint a thousand paintings, sketch a thousand sketches, and never truly capture your beauty. I would worship at your feet if you’d permit it. I fell for you the moment I saw you. I know you must feel the same for me. Couldn’t we be together, Davey? Wouldn’t we be so _happy_ together? Don’t you think we’d be the _best_ parents in the world to our little Maxy? I would take such good care of you and our baby. You’d be so safe here, so loved. Don’t you think you deserve that, after all you’ve been through? Don’t you think Max does?”

Whatever promises made about taking things slow, or hesitations or doubts or fears were quickly forgotten. Daniel’s magic words had David mesmerized, his charms breaking right through all David’s barriers, and his sweet promises of happiness and love and safety were like ropes binding David’s heart and dragging it in. He was entranced, fully under Daniel’s thumb before he even knew that was something he’d need to worry about.

“Yes,” he breathed, “I-I’d love- I want that. I want all of that. Please.”

That sweet, sweet smile returned. Daniel kissed his forehead. “I’m so happy to hear you say that. I love you, David. I promise I’ll take care of you, keep you safe from every bad thing in the world.”

“I love you too, Daniel.” David let out a dreamy sigh. In his mind, he’d found his one true love, and they were going to live happily ever after together with their perfect little boy in their perfect little town.

And no one would ever convince him otherwise.

### 

There was no television, but David was fine with that. He liked curling up on the couch with a book, keeping an eye on Max playing in the floor. He was surrounded by pillows and soft toys, which did a good job of keeping him semi-contained. Daniel came and went, often dragged away by his brother, only to sneak back within an hour or two.

Everytime he returned, David would put the book down and enjoy his company. That visit found Daniel on the floor on his stomach, trying to teach Max words. David watched them from the couch with an affectionate smile. Max was sitting on the floor directly in front of Daniel, mimicking his noises.

“Say Daaavid. Daavvvid.”

“Daaaahhffvvpl.”

“Daaaaviiid.”

“Daaaaah! Da! Ah! Plebpleb.”

Daniel smiled. “Plebpleb, huh?”

“Ahbah!”

“Can you say dad? Daaaad?”

“Daaaahd aaahdadadah.”

“Good job! Dad!”

“Dahd! Dahd dahd!”

“Good job!! That's so good!” Daniel scooped him up and rolled onto his back, holding Max in the air above him. Max squealed and wiggled in delight. Daniel brought him down and kissed his face all over. Max laughed and thrust his arms and legs about. 

Daniel sat up with him and joined David on the couch. He handed Max off to him, then pulled him over so they could cuddle. “Isn’t this nice…?” he purred in David’s ear, then nuzzled his hair.

David was beaming. He hugged Max tightly as he rested against Daniel. “This is the nicest thing I’ve ever done…. I- I like it when you… hold me…” he admitted shyly, though he knew he really didn’t need to be shy about it. Daniel liked it when he said things like that.

Daniel kissed his temple. “Good, because I love holding you.”

“Abah! Daahaba!” Max bounced.

Both men smiled at him. “I love holding you too!” Daniel stroked Max’s thick hair. David kissed his face. 

This time, Max tried to squirm away. “Dah! Bababa plebabeba.” He wiggled his arm toward his toys.

“Really?” David nuzzled him, “You don’t say? Do you want to play on the floor?”

Max nodded with his whole body, bouncing in David’s grip. With some effort, David was able to turn enough to gently place him on the floor. Max immediately crawled to his toys and grabbed a colorful caterpillar plushie. He whacked it against some other toys, making them move and him laugh.

David settled against Daniel again. He watched Max play while enjoying Daniel toying with his hair. His home had never felt this safe, this loving, this relaxed. He could stay right here on this couch forever, completely content.

Daniel grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips, placing kisses on David’s knuckles. “I can’t wait to see a ring here.”

David tilted his head upward to better look at him. “A ring?”

“A wedding ring, darling.”

Green eyes widened. “Oh! You think we’ll get married?”

Daniel let out a soft laugh. “Of course we will. I love you. I’m going to care for you always. Protect you and Max from the cruel, cruel world. Max should have two married fathers, shouldn’t he?”

A smile lit up David’s face. “Really? You _really_ want to marry me?”

“Of _course_! There’s _nothing_ I want more!” Daniel kissed his cheek.

David was giddy. He rolled over slightly to better snuggle Daniel. “Me neither! Me neither! When can- I mean, when did you want to…?” He bit his lip, trying to curb his obnoxious enthusiasm.

Daniel hugged him tightly and nuzzled the top of his head. David’s hair was soft and smelled clean. He loved playing with it or burying his face in it. “As soon as possible, but we can’t until you’re eighteen. When’s your birthday?”

David’s heart sped up. “Fifteen days. The ninth of next month.”

Daniel’s grin widened into a smile. “Oh, that’s so close! Good! I’ll have to get you an engagement ring as soon as possible. When would _you_ like to marry, darling?”

“The tenth.”

Daniel laughed. He kissed David’s forehead. “Perfect. That still gives us a little time too. I want it to be perfect. It _has_ to be. You deserve only perfection.”

David melted. “I love you.”

“I love _you_. I’ll try to get some pictures and information from the florist and wood carvers and we can go over everything together, so it’s all exactly as you want. There’s some nice spots in town and just out of town we could have the ceremony. Would you want it inside or out-”

The door behind them burst open, startling everyone. Max jolted and began crying loudly. Daniel let out a low growl that sent a shiver of fear down David’s spine. He shifted away from him and Daniel stood. He scooped Max up and handed him to David. “I’m so sorry, darling.” He straightened and leveled a hard glare at the intruder. “Don’t you _ever_ enter like that again. You will _knock_ and _wait_ for _permission_.”

Asher scoffed and rolled his eyes. As he crossed his arms, he kicked the door shut. “Well, how about _you_ quit running off to play _house_. You have things to do.”

“The _Hell_ I do. It takes you an eternity to notice I’ve gone. _You_ do most of the job because you’re a control freak.”

“I still need your input.”

“You always disregard it anyway unless I put my foot down-” he was clearly getting angry, but stopped and composed himself. “You know what? I’ll go. But, you have to apologize to my family for bursting in like that. You’ve upset Max.”

Asher’s eyes flicked upward, pulling his face into an expression of disinterest. “Fine. I’m very sorry Max and David for pulling Daniel’s head out of your ass so he can do his duties.”

Daniel glared hard. “Go wait outside.”

Asher threw his hands up and left.

David watched the exchange while clutching Max. He was frozen, unable to comfort the crying baby. When Daniel looked at him, he saw fear in David's eyes. He quickly sat down beside him and gently took Max. “It's okay, it's okay,” he comforted them both. “I'm so sorry, Davey, I didn't mean to frighten you. It was just a spat.” 

David couldn't look at him. The tone Daniel had used to speak to Asher had brought back bad memories. “Okay,” he said quickly but quietly. 

Daniel wasn't satisfied with that. He gently shushed Max, then once he'd calmed handed him back to David. Daniel hugged them close, placing soft kisses on David's cheeks. “I love you, darling. I would never hurt you, I swear it. I'm sorry for my temper. I'll get better with it. I'll always protect you both, you know. I love you so much.”

David relaxed and let a smile draw his lips. He leaned into the embrace. “I love you too. I'm sorry I got scared.”

“Oh, nonono. Don't apologise for that. It's okay, I understand. It's not your fault. I'll do better, so you don't ever have to be afraid again.”

“Oh, you're so sweet…” David practically melted. What a good, kind, perfect man he'd found… how could he be so lucky…

Daniel eventually had to go. He bid his family farewell and met Asher outside.

“Finally,” Asher muttered as they walked. 

“I had to wish my son and fiance farewell.”

“Son? Fiance? My God you work quickly. Never could figure out how you get people to melt in your hands like putty.”

“I've told you; just tell them what they want to hear. If you know their weaknesses, you know what you can say to put them at ease and make them trust you. Then you can make them do just about anything.”

“That's devious.”

“Well,” Daniel shrugged, “I'm not the most innocent person. But I'm not tricking or forcing David into anything, if that's what you're hoping to get at. He wants to be safe and happy and I can provide that.”

Asher merely rolled his eyes.

### 

Not too long after Daniel left, Max demanded to be fed, which he made obvious by angrily shouting and throwing his toys. 

“Baw!! Bahbahbaw!” He grabbed a soft block and threw it against a bookcase, where it bounced and stayed on the third shelf.

David scooped him up and headed into the kitchen. There was a high chair at a small table. He settled Max into it, then worked on some lunch. Applesauce for Max and a peanut butter sandwich for himself. He sat at the table, eating his sandwich with one hand and feeding Max with the other. It was a messy experience.

After eating and while cleaning up Max, David noticed something flashing. A light on an answering machine. Odd. He walked over and noted some missed calls and messages waiting to be listened to. Were those old or… 

He picked up the phone. A dial tone. The lines were back up! 

David did a little happy dance, then hissed and cringed when his side throbbed. Oopsie. He was excited to tell Daniel that the phones were working again, but for the moment he had something he needed to do! He dialed his home phone and smiled at Max. “Guess what, Maxy? I’m calling your grandparents! I can’t wait for you to meet them someday! Well…” his enthusiasm wilted, “your grandma, at least…” 

Fear washed over him. He suddenly remembered that he didn’t really want to see his father again. He didn’t want to be hurt, and he didn’t want to expose Max to his father’s rage. But, maybe with Daniel around it wouldn’t be so bad…? Daniel would protect them… 

Right?

### 

Linda jolted when the phone rang, forcing her out of deep thought. Her anxiety spiked, making her clench the shirt she’d been clinging to for four days. One of David’s old shirts. It was tiny and had the superman logo on front. He’d loved this shirt…

She looked at the ringing phone, then at her husband standing just outside the kitchen. There were two police officers over getting their statements again. David had been missing five days now. His bike had been found in the woods, with evidence of fresh gunshots in trees. It had quickly changed from ‘probable runaway’ to ‘possible homicide.’ Words no mother would want to hear.

An officer nodded at her to answer. She did so with a shaking hand. Her heart couldn’t take it if it wasn’t David again… “Hello?”

_“Hi mom!”_

She gasped sharply. “Davey?! Baby where _are_ you?! What happened?! Are you okay?!” 

The other three were immediately in the living room, leaning close to hear. Linda tried not to sob. 

_“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m in this little town in the woods, but I don’t really know where it is. I just kinda… ended up here… that’s a long story… Are you okay? I’ve missed you! Sorry I didn’t call sooner! The phones have been down.”_

“What town? We can come get you!” 

_“Uh, Zefalla. I don’t think you’ll be able to find it though… But, it’s okay! I’m totally safe here. Laura patched me up and Daniel has taken such good care of us!”_

The officers both tensed. “Cult town,” one muttered. 

Laura’s heart sped up. “What do you mean patched you up? And can’t someone else bring you home?” 

_“Well, I got shot a little bit. I’m great now though! Just a few stitches.”_

“You were shot?!” 

_“I’m fine! Just grazed.”_

The blonde officer put a hand on her shoulder, whispering, “get him to come home. That’s not a good place to be.” 

“I want someone to bring you home right now, David! Right now!” 

_“Oh… well… the thing is…”_ there was a pause, then giggling, _“The thing is I am home! I’m getting married!”_

“WHAT?!” 

_“Daniel proposed! We’re getting married on the tenth! We have a baby- his name is Maxwell- and Daniel is so good to us! So, I’m staying here. I couldn’t bear to leave. I love them both so much, momma.”_

Linda was at a loss. The officers shook their heads. “They got ‘em,” the brunette whispered sadly. 

“David,” she tried to stay calm, but she was shaking, “You just met them. Come home. They could be dangerous.” 

_“No.”_ The bluntness was a slap in the face. _“I’m safe here. Daniel is so good to me. He loves me. He’d never hit me or choke me or say awful things. We’ll be happy together, and we’ll be amazing dads! I love you, mom, but I’m not going back-” _

A gasp, a pause, then more terrible news. 

_“Oh, boy! Danny’s home!”_

### 

When Daniel entered the house and saw David on the phone, he nearly dropped dead of a heart attack right then and there. He went rigid, terror gripping his chest, fearing he’d have some explaining to do and oh boy how was he going to get himself out of this one- 

David bounced on the ball of his feet, “Danny! The phones are back up!” 

Ah, what a sweet, naive little thing. Precious. 

“I called my mom!” 

FUCK. 

Daniel forced a smile and strode over, “That’s wonderful, darling! How is she?” He dropped a bag on the couch as he passed it. 

“She’s kinda upset. I told her we’re getting married!” 

“Ah… Did you tell her where we are?” 

David giggled, “Of course not. I don’t even know where we are!” 

Thank Xeemug. He slipped an arm around David’s waist. “Do I get to talk to her?” 

His eyes lit up, “You want to?” 

“Of course!” He gave his brightest smile, and as expected the phone was soon in his hand. He brought it to his ear. “Good evening!” 

_“... You must be Daniel…”_

“Yes! Linda, right? Pleasure to make your acquaintance! David has said so many wonderful things about you.” 

_“Bring my son home, right now.”_

Daniel chuckled, keeping his tone friendly. “David _is_ home. I assure you, he’ll be _very_ safe and _very_ happy here! Why, we’ve already got a family started and everything! But, perhaps we’ll pay you a visit sometime.” 

_“The police are here.”_

“Oh, they won’t be a bother, I’m sure.” 

Max began crying. Probably ready for a nap. David scooped him up and cast Daniel a final smile, clearly so excited over this interaction. Sweet, naive, precious boy. An angel. Daniel’s angel. 

A man’s voice on the phone. _“Listen here, you fucking piece of shit, you bring my boy back or I’ll wring your fucking neck!”_ Marcus, David’s father. 

Daniel watched David. Once he was around the corner, Daniel’s smile fell and his voice dropped. “Oh, like you wring David’s neck? I’ve seen the bruises. _You_ won’t be seeing him again. Get the police involved if you like, but David’s fifteen days away from being an adult, is here voluntarily, and the police don’t like coming around here anyway. And if I ever see _you_ outside the gates, well… it would probably be your last bad idea. Give my regards to Linda! Have a pleasant night!” With that, he hung up. 

Hopefully, that would deter them from looking. If not, fine. He’d make good on his threat. 

Daniel left the kitchen and found David in his room, gently swaying and singing a soft lullaby to Max cradled in his arms. He walked up behind them and circled his arms around David’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

David smiled, speaking softly so as to not disturb his son, “Did you like my mom?” 

“I did. She’s very nice. She was quite upset though…” 

David’s smile fell. “Yeah… I thought she would be…” 

“I think it’s best you not call her for a while. Let her have some time to come to terms with things and get used to being without you.” 

“Oh… really…?” He didn’t want to just cut off all contact with his mother like that, but… if Daniel thought it was a good idea… 

“I’m afraid so, darling. Chatting might just make her more upset, you know? I’m sorry.” He kissed David’s neck. 

David sighed sadly. “It’s okay. You’re right. I’ll try again in a few months.” He stepped out of Daniel’s embrace so he could tuck Max into his crib. Once he was settled, David reached for Daniel’s hand. “Now that we have some alone time, maybe we could… cuddle on the couch…?” There was a small, hopeful smile on his face. 

Daniel softened and squeezed David’s hand. “Of _course_ , my love. I brought some stuff for us to look through, for our wedding. We need to start planning right away!” 

David brightened, his eyes lighting up, “You did? I wanna look through it right now!” 

“Of course, of course!” Daniel led David out of the bedroom and into the living room again, where they settled on the couch together to start planning. 

### 

That night, David shared a bed with another person for the first time. Clad in a soft T-shirt and boxers, he was at first a little nervous. With the lights out and everyone in town asleep, Daniel could… turn on him… 

But, he didn’t. David’s fears were wiped away when Daniel pulled him close and kissed his cheek. He was warm and welcoming and safe. David clung to him. He loved feeling Daniel’s arms around him, his chest against him, his fingers running through his hair. It made his chest swell with emotion so intense he wanted to weep. Was this love? It was better than he’d ever dreamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is real good with words and poor David just wants to be loved. Precious child.
> 
> TBH I couldn't bring myself to make this story all that angsty. I just want David to be happy, you know?? That being said, one or two chapters are going to be very sad.


	4. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey, there some stuff toward the end of the chapter that could be triggering. Self-loathing/degrading shit/coerced suicide attempt. Read with caution and remember it's JUST a story and I ONLY WRITE HAPPY ENDINGS.**
> 
> I love u all very much! If you need to chat about this fic before continuing, you can hit me up on tumblr. aasfandoms is my fandom blog, and aestheticacoustic is my main. I'll happily answer questions on messenger or thru asks (but i prefer messenger as you'll get a response from me faster) or we can just chat about shit.

Two days was an eternity to walk around with stitches in your side, but it was worth it when they finally came out. David was over the moon when he could finally be as active as he wanted to be! He could run around and play airplane with Max, or crawl across the floor with him to play chase, or just bounce around being silly to entertain his little angel. He could even leap into Daniel’s arms if he wanted!

Which he did. By accident. In a moment of elation.

Surprisingly, Daniel caught him and carried him with relative ease. “You’re so light, darling,” Daniel commented, tossing David up a few inches to really drive it home. “Is this a healthy weight for you? Here-” He sat him back down on his feet and lifted his shirt. Playfully, he poked his visible ribs. “Hm, you seem a bit thin to me, my love.”

David giggled and pulled his shirt back down. “Aw, can you blame me? I had to lay up in bed forever, then I couldn’t even run around! I can build some muscle now that I’m all healed!” He bounced between his feet, the energy that had built up dying to get out.

“Now now,” Daniel caught his chin with a grin, “You’re not back to 100% just yet. Take it easy, Davey.”

“I will! I promise!” 

“Good.” Daniel kissed his cheek.

“Abaw!” Max yelled, getting their attention. “Dababa dad! Dad dad dad!”

David went right over and scooped him up. “Max! Max Max Max! What is it, buddy?”

“Owbibe! Bibebibebibe!”

“You wanna go outside?”

“OWBIDE!”

David flashed a smile at Daniel, “Hear that, dad? We’d like to go outside!” He began chanting, “Out-side! Out-side! Out-side!”

“Ow-bide ow-bide ow-bide!” Max chanted with him, though not quite in time.

Daniel was smiling affectionately at them, his precious boys. “It is about time to show you the town, isn’t it?”

“Yes! I’ve been dying to see it and meet some people!”

“Alright. Get your shoes on and let’s go.”

They left the house soon after. David found himself in a small neighborhood with nice homes. There were no cars or paved roads, just dirt trails for foot traffic. Daniel carried Max and took David’s hand. They walked a short distance to a busier area with some shops and eateries. Several people immediately flocked over, eager to meet Daniel’s new family. 

David couldn’t help but feel a tad overwhelmed at first. They asked him questions about what he liked and where he came from and what it was like being with Daniel so much. He wasn’t sure how to react to so much attention! But, Daniel pulled him close and answered most of the questions for him. David was relieved to have him. He was also relieved that Daniel wouldn’t let anyone hold or touch Max. Poor baby didn’t need to be smothered with so much attention from strangers.

When Jen showed up David was even happier. She was allowed to take Max from Daniel. “Hi Max! You remember me? Remember Aunt Jen? You’re so cute. Yes you are.”

“He calls us dad!” David chirped, “He’s pretty good at words! Seems like he’s picking them up really quickly.”

Daniel reached over and pinched Max’s cheek, which earned him a slightly agitated ‘baaaaw.’ “His parents probably didn’t speak to him much. We talk to him almost constantly, so he’s soaking it up and learning fast. What a smart boy.” He leaned down and placed quick kisses on Max’s cheek.

“Aba! Dababa!” Max shook his head with a pout. Seemed he was feeling a bit fussy. His head flopped against Jen’s chest. She cuddled him.

David hugged Daniel’s arm. “You think they neglected him?”

“Oh, I’m sure of it…” He stroked Max’s hair gently. “We’ll give him a better life than they ever would have.”

David smiled and nuzzled his arm. Again, he was reminded how _lucky_ he was, and how _perfect_ things had worked out. Max could have a good life now, with two great dads, and David got a perfect son and perfect husband and, oh, he _hoped_ Daniel was happy with them both… It really seemed like he was… He was the one who’d wanted so badly for them to stay… 

David forgot about his worries when Daniel kissed his head. “Why don’t we get lunch somewhere. Do you like steak?”

David just smiled and nodded, too overwhelmed with love to speak.

### 

By that evening, Jen too had fallen under Max’s spell. She wouldn’t give him back, and instead begged them to let her keep him ‘just for one night.’ David was hesitant, but he liked Jen and they both trusted her. It would be fine. They could both use a good night’s sleep anyway, especially poor Danny.

The house was quiet when they returned. David began cleaning up Max’s toys, but Daniel grabbed his arm. “I want to show you something.” He led David into their bedroom and had him sit down on the floor. From the bottom drawer of his dresser he pulled out a few sketch pads. He laid them out on the floor, then sat down next to David. He grabbed one and flipped it open.

David gasped. The pages were full of sketches of one single person. Some were full body, some waist up, but most were just busts. A hundred different angles with a hundred different expressions. All detailed and so realistic…

“Is this… me?” 

Daniel smiled softly, nodding, “Yes.”

“When did you….?”

“Over the last three years.” He cupped David’s face so they could be eye to eye. “I’ve dreamed about you. Only a few times, but it’s always you. I see you so _clearly_. The dreams are brief but we’re _happy_ , and there’s a child I’m aware of but I’ve never seen them. I’ve sketched you a thousand times. I _know_ your face. The moment I saw you I knew you were the one. We’re meant to be, Davey.”

David melted. He threw his arms around Daniel and hugged him tightly. “I love you!” 

Daniel squeezed him. “I love you too! You make me so happy, darling. I’ve been waiting to meet you so long. I want to make you the happiest man alive.”

“You already have!!”

“Can I… kiss you?”

David smiled and loosened his hold. “I’d like that.”

Daniel cupped his face again and leaned in. Their first kiss was slow and sweet and inexperienced. It lingered, firm and _right_. Daniel stroked David's face gently. It was perfect.

They parted several moments later, both breathing heavier than before. Daniel pecked David's lips again, then stood. David was in a bit of a daze, smiling stupidly. He looked up at Daniel, noticed him staring down at him, and cocked his head. “What?” He suddenly grew shy and had to look away. “I really liked that…”

Daniel lifted his leg and pressed a socked foot against David's chest. David looked up in confusion. Daniel pushed lightly. “Lay down.” A gentle command. Daniel's eyes were half-lidded but his eyebrows were raised.

Confused, David did so, Daniel's foot following him. On his back he felt a little frightened and very vulnerable. Daniel's foot slid down and barely slipped under the hem of his shirt. “Unbutton your shirt.”

Hesitantly, David reached for the top button.

“No. Bottom up. Slowly.”

His heart was pounding, but he trusted Daniel. Or, he wanted to, anyway. He undid the bottom button and let the pieces fall away from each other, exposing freckled skin. He did the same to the next one, and the next one, and the next one, until they were all apart. 

“Good boy.”

The words sent a thrill through him. 

“Open your shirt.”

He did so, then let his arms come to rest on the floor. His torso was exposed. He considered it ugly, what with all the scars and freckles and how thin he was, but he saw Daniel's eyes darken and a little grin twitch at his lips.

“Beautiful boy.”

“Thank you…” David breathed.

Daniel's foot gently rubbed David's abdomen, making him giggle and squirm. “That tickles…!”

How innocent. How precious. Daniel slid his foot lower again. This time, he rubbed David's groin. The giggling stopped. Just as he'd hoped, David's face and chest turned red. God, he was so fucking gorgeous.

“U-um…” David whimpered as his legs drew in. 

Daniel continued rubbing. Slow and gentle. David squirmed slightly and looked away. “Ah-ah, look at me.”

Another whimper. David forced his eyes on Daniel, who was watching him with a dark expression. David's breathing was uneven and he was hard, despite his shyness. A moan that he tried to hold back slipped out, and in return Daniel rubbed him just a little firmer, just a little faster. David arched into it. “Oh, _gosh_ …!” He needed to clutch something but the carpet just wouldn't do. He grabbed his shirt instead, pulling it open further when he arched again.

“Holy shit that's so fucking hot…” Daniel breathed.

David gasped softly. He pulled his shirt open more, moaned a little louder. “Danny… Oh gosh…” The pleasure was slowly building, making his legs shake. Mindlessly, he tossed his head to the side-

“Look at me!”

-then brought it right back. Green met blue.

“Say my name.”

“Danny…!”

“Again.”

“Danny-!” His breath caught.

“Cum for me.”

A guttural moan. Pure pleasure rolled over David in hard waves. His body trembled with it, his mind numbed with it, his voice silenced with it. When it ended, he was left panting and weak. 

Daniel’s foot left his crotch. He paused to adjust himself, his cock aching in his pants. David’s tired eyes flicked to the movement, then went wide. There was a bulge from Daniel’s groin to mid-thigh. Oh, oh God… 

Daniel noticed the expression of shock and terror and let out a soft laugh. “Don’t worry. It doesn’t bite.” He winked, then kneeled beside him. His hand caressed David’s cheek. “Did you like that, darling?”

David relaxed under his touch and sighed softly. “Yes. That felt nice…”

“Good. Has anyone ever touched you like that before? Made you feel good like that?” 

He tensed. “No.”

Daniel recognized the tone. One David used when choosing his words to avoid a severe reaction. Poor thing. “It’s okay if you have. I won’t be upset. We do consider it sinful to have those sort of relations with someone you aren’t going to marry, but you can ask Xeemug for forgiveness and He’ll grant it. It’ll be just fine. I love you.” He smiled softly at him.

The words did not improve anything, however. David’s lip trembled. He wiped his eyes free of building tears. “I wasn’t lying.”

“Oh… Then what’s wrong? You can _talk_ to me. I’m nearly your husband.”

David sniffled and covered his eyes with his arm. His legs drew in. “I’m so _dirty_ …” He felt it all over, inside and out.

Daniel gasped. “What?! David, did _I_ make you feel that way?!” God, he felt like scum!

“No! Not you.”

Relief, but not much. “Then who?! Who touched you?! Your father?!” He’d _kill_ him!

“No. Not like that, anyway. All he ever did was hit me, but…” He swallowed. “When I was in middle school… upperclassmen dumped paint on me… The football coach took me to the showers to clean up while my mom was bringing clean clothes…” He choked up, but continued. “I knew something was wrong when he got in with me, but I was too scared to argue. I never did fight him off, I just- I just accepted it, like I did when dad got drunk and mad. Fighting only ever made things worse, you know? So… I just let him… do what he wanted. God it _hurt_ … but… I guess I’m lucky he wasn’t… you know… bigger. I’m sorry.”

David didn’t have much time to lament. He was lifted and held tightly, desperately.

“You have _nothing_ to apologize for,” Daniel said into his neck. “You’re _perfect_ , David. It’s the _world_ that’s flawed, not you. You didn’t deserve that. He was a _monster_. I’m so sorry I upset you, and that I forced myself on you. I _never_ should have done that.”

David slipped his arms around Daniel’s and squeezed him. “Thank you… You’re so sweet… You didn’t force yourself on me though. I liked it. I’m not afraid of you. You make me feel so safe. I trust you. I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll protect you from the awful world outside these walls. You’ll never hurt again, my darling.” He placed kisses on David’s neck and cheeks. They turned into quick pecks, which eventually made David begin giggling and squirming.

“Quit! That tickles!” 

Daniel nuzzled him. “I love your laugh. Your smile. Everything. You.”

“You’re so kind. I love your eyes and how gentle you are with me.”

“Good.” Daniel kissed him again. He untangled them and stood, pulling David up with him. There was a noticeable stain in his pants. “Let’s get you in the shower, okay? I’ll bring your nightclothes.”

David smiled. “Okay.”

### 

With only five days left until the wedding, people were scrambling to get everything ready in time. Volunteers set up tables and chairs and decorated the church. Daniel had commissioned a number of floral arrangements, a custom arch, and of course only the _best_ cake and catering for their special day. It might have been a small town, but that didn't mean they didn't have some very talented people.

David, however, was stuck at home, pouting on the couch. 'No heavy lifting, no strenuous activities.’ Bleh. He was all healed, why couldn't he help?? It was a conspiracy. Either that or Daniel cared too much. Oh, that was a sweet thought….

“Daddy!” Max demanded his attention. “Dad??”

David smiled and got onto the floor with him. “Dad is at the church right now, setting up for our wedding. Are you excited for it?”

“Webin? Dah!” He bounced and flailed his arms, making a tiny ruckus.

Two knocks at the door, then it opened. Daniel entered with Asher right behind him. Max squealed and pointed. “Dah!! Dad!”

David scooped him up and met Daniel. “Dad’s home! We missed you!”

“I missed you too!” Daniel gently took Max, “Yes I did. I missed you so much.” 

Asher coughed.

Daniel glanced at him. “Oh, right. Davey,” he smiled at him, “Asher is here for your confessional. Are you ready?”

David nodded. He was nervous, but knew this was an important part of the culture here. Everyone had to sit down with the priest before their wedding and discuss sins and other things that they'd done and decide on the best method of going about forgiveness, or discussing those sins with their future spouse. It was a way to get everything out in the open so it could be worked through. He took some comfort knowing that Daniel already knew the worst about him and still loved him. There was nothing that could be dredged up here that would ruin them.

“Great.” Daniel kissed his cheek. “I'll be at the church when you're done. We're still trying to fit the arch together. You're going to love it!”

He left soon after with Max in his arms.

Asher sat down in an armchair and gestured for David to sit on the couch. He didn't care at all for this and thought his brother foolish for getting married so soon, but there was little he could do… unless… he could talk David out of it somehow. It wouldn't be easy though. Daniel had him wrapped around his finger. “So, David. How would you describe yourself?”

David clasped his hands together in his lap, thumbs fiddling. “Um… Quiet, shy, book smart. I don't really know.”

“How would Daniel describe you?”

“Oh, probably with much nicer words than I would, haha…”

“How would you describe Daniel?”

David smiled shyly. “Charismatic, smart, caring, a great father, funny, sweet…”

Asher suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Ugh. “Have you ever stolen or damaged property that wasn't your own?”

“No, sir.”

“Have you ever harmed anyone, physically or emotionally, that wasn't for self-defense?”

“No, sir.”

“Have you ever spoken ill of someone without their knowledge?”

“W-well, yes… My father.”

“What did you say of him?”

“He's… physically abusive… toward my mother and I… mostly me.”

“So you had a bad childhood?”

“Yes, sir.”

Asher hummed. “That doesn't usually lead to well-adjusted adults. Do you think you're well-adjusted? Do you think you're fit and deserving to be Daniel's partner?”

David hesitated. “I- I don't know… I'd like to think so… he seems to think so…”

Ah, he was hitting on something here. “Hm. I'd say someone with so little confidence wouldn't be, but it's not my place to mention that.”

David wilted.

“Are you a virgin?”

David turned red and looked at his lap. “N-no. Daniel and I… already talked about it… He said it’s okay.” 

Asher suppressed a smirk. There it was. A way to end this stupid little farce. “Oh, dear… So you’re… _impure_ then.”

David grimaced. “I-I guess so…”

“Well, that’s a shame… I would think Daniel would deserve someone pure, untouched and unsoiled. Not a _whore_.”

The word bit David, making him flinch. “I-I-I’m sorry, I-”

“But,” Asher sighed, “It’s not like he’ll just… turn you away. Daniel is so kind and he has so much love in his heart. I guess he’ll just let you drag him down to Hell too.”

“What?” David gasped, “But- He-he said I could pray and Xeemug-”

Asher waved his hand dismissively, “Oh, no no no… That’s just something we tell weak people to comfort them. The truth is you’re nothing but damaged goods, and Daniel is practically a king here. He’s closest to Xeemug and represents so much and- well, you get the picture. He’s pure, and marrying you will taint him. He won’t be able to get into Xeemug’s kingdom.”

Pain. David’s heart was breaking. “What…?” he gasped again, weaker. Tears bubbled up. “No, no… Please he doesn’t deserve to suffer for me…”

“True, true,” Asher nodded sadly, “But, he won’t just leave you, and even if you snuck away he’d never get over it…”

“What do I do?!” David sobbed, “Please I love him so much I can’t ruin him! Please! I’ll do _anything_!”

Again, Asher had to suppress a mean grin. He kept his tone somber. “Well, there is _one_ way you can save Daniel and yourself.” He reached into his shirt and pulled out a small vial of blue liquid. “If you choose ascension, you’ll be forgiven and allowed into Xeemug’s kingdom, to comfortably serve those above you. You’ll be gone from this world, and Daniel will be free to find someone suited for him.”

David’s heart shattered. Pain wracked his whole body. He cupped his hand over his mouth to suppress the sobs that were trying to wrack his body. “But… but what about Max? I love him so much I can’t just leave him-”

Asher gave him a sympathetic smile. “Now now, that’s a bit selfish, isn’t it?”

David gasped.

“He won’t even remember you, won’t even miss you. Daniel’s new partner will be a wonderful parent and I’m sure they’ll raise him well. He’d do so much better without a _slut_ for a father, tainting him too. Don’t you want Max to succeed in life, and receive a luxurious afterlife?”

David wanted to puke. He couldn’t believe how _blind_ he’d been… of _course_ he couldn’t be a good father or husband… he wasn’t even a good _son_ … he was nothing… no one… worthless… a blight in this perfect world Daniel had created… a weight that would drag Daniel and Max down, make them worthless too… How _selfish_ of him… to think he could do that to the people he loved, just for a chance at a happiness he didn’t even deserve… He’d already been responsible for leading Daniel into temptation once -that heated night on the bedroom floor- it only made sense he’d keep doing it!

A sob wracked his body. “ _God_ I _can’t_ do that to them, I _can’t_! What do I do…? How do I ascend…?”

Asher smiled and offered David the vial. He took it with shaking hands. “All you have to do is drink that. You’ll go to sleep and slip away from the world. Peacefully, painlessly. It’s the right choice.”

David clutched the vial, openly sobbing. “I’m scared…! I don’t want to leave them…!”

Asher stood and put a hand on his head, “But you’ll be helping them. You’ll be _saving_ them. With you gone, they can remain pure. You’ll only taint them if you stay. If you really _truly_ love them, you’ll go.”

He felt broken, weak, helpless. He desperately wanted Daniel here to tell him what to do, to hold his hand and comfort him, but that was selfish and he knew he couldn’t have that, didn’t deserve it. Daniel would probably tell him to stay and… he couldn’t do that… he couldn’t make Max and Daniel suffer for him. There was only one choice, really, and he knew he had to do it.

He uncorked the vial and drank it fast. It tasted like what he imagined bleach probably would. He slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from spitting it out out of reflex. He swallowed several times, willing it to stay down.

Then, he handed the vial back to Asher, covered his face, and cried.

“I know… I know…” Asher stroked his hair, “You did the right thing, David. You’re a good person. Xeemug will reward you for this sacrifice.”

David took a deep breath, the tears still rolling. “Please tell Daniel I love him and I’m sorry I tempted him! Please make sure Max is taken care of! I don’t care if they hate me or forget me, I just want them to be happy!”

“Lay down, come on.” Asher gently guided him down and took his hand. “I’ll make sure Daniel knows how brave you were, and how much you clearly love him and Max. He’ll be so proud of you. You’ve done so well.”

“Thank you…” David already felt weak. A heavy dizziness was washing over him. “You’re so kind, Asher. Thank you for everything.” He squeezed his hand tightly.

“You’re so welcome, David.” Asher smiled. Victory. Daniel would no longer be distracted by this little heathen. Now he'd just have to get rid of that damn baby...

It took less than thirty seconds. Dizzy, then drowsy, then David felt like he was floating. No pain. Just peace. Finally, he fell into a deep sleep, never to wake again.

### 

Pain. Burning. Blood on fire. Noise. 

_**UGH** _

David gasped and panted, trying to _breathe_ he was _suffocating_. Where was he? What the fuck was happening?! He could barely open his eyes and it was so dark, but… he was in his room, right? This was a bed, so it was his bedroom.

Commotion. Another fight. God, they fought all the time he _hated_ it he _hated_ being here sometimes he just _wished_ he would _die_.

The fight was close. He tossed his head and forced his eyes open. The fight was in his doorway and even though he couldn’t really focus he knew what was happening. Two dark figures, but he knew who they had to be. Dad had his hands around mom’s neck and was slamming her against the wall repeatedly, bashing the back of her head over and over and over.

David tried to scream or cry or do _something_ to make him stop. Stop! _Stop! **Please!!**_

He pinned her to the wall by her neck, squeezing, snarling. “You son of a _bitch_!! You son of a _fucking bitch_!! I’ll fucking _kill_ you!”

She struggled for only seconds longer before slowly going limp. He was panting and snarling still, his rage radiating like electricity as he screamed and cursed at her corpse. With a final hard push, her esophagus snapped. He dropped her. She hit the floor, lifeless.

“ _Mommy…_!” David managed a weak sob. Everything _burned_ and he was _terrified_ God was he _dying_ was this _Hell_?

His father was at his side in an instant, stroking his face. David tried to get away from him, still sobbing for his mother, but he was too weak. A heavy tiredness washed over him, pinning him down, hindering his struggle.

“Ssshh, shh, it’s okay, Davey, I’m here, I’m right here now…” his father spoke soothingly. His voice sounded wrong. “I’ll never let _anyone_ hurt you _ever again_ , David.” His voice became a demonic hiss. “No one will ever _touch_ you or even _look_ at you wrong! _I’ll **kill** them for you, David! I’ll kill **anyone**! I’ll kill **everyone**! **You will never be hurt again, I swear on my life!**_” His voice was soothing again in an instant. “I’m right here now, I’m right here and you’re _safe_ and I _love_ you _so_ much, Davey. Go to sleep. I’ll be here in the morning. I love you so much, darling, so so much. I love you…”

His words faded with the pain as darkness consumed David once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN you can hit me up on tumblr as aasfandoms or aestheticacoustic if you need to chat. Davey is gonna be A-okay!


	5. The Savior

Max was immediately snatched from Daniel’s arms when he entered the church again, but he couldn’t complain. Jen took off with him, taking him over to a group of women working on decorations. They cooed and fawned over him. Daniel smiled at the sight.

He soon headed to the arch. It was very large, so they’d had to bring it in pieces into the church. It would fit back together just fine, it just took some finessing. Daniel helped hold it steady while others put it’s screws back into place. Truthfully, none of the work that needed done was particularly difficult, but he’d made excuses for David to stay home because he wanted him to see it only when it was _finished_. He wanted to see the look of awe on his face when he marveled at it for the very first time. He wanted that moment to be _special_ , to be the moment David _truly realized_ how _loved_ and valued he was; how much he was worth to another person.

But, he couldn’t tell David that, because he just wouldn’t understand or wouldn’t accept it. So, Daniel had told him he couldn’t do any lifting and had to stay home. David was cute when he was pouting.

Asher returned just as they finished with the arch. He grabbed Daniel’s shoulder and nodded to the doors. “Come on. Let’s talk outside.”

“You two are done already? Great!” Daniel smiled and followed him out. They stepped around the side of the church, much to Daniel’s confusion. “What’s the issue? I don’t think there’s anything David would have told you that he hasn’t already told me and we haven’t already discussed.” He crossed his arms.

“Yes, he did mention that. Unfortunately, he and I went into a lot of detail about many things and, well…” he looked ‘sadly’ at Daniel, “He couldn’t get passed a lot of his issues. He didn’t want to weigh you down with them, so… he chose ascension.”

Daniel blinked, his body frozen. The word ‘ascension’ suddenly made no sense to him. It sounded foreign or nonsensical. His brain wouldn’t process it. Couldn’t. The gears were turning but tires were screeching at the same time and… he just couldn’t… he just couldn’t… 

“You’re lying,” the words tumbled out without him realizing it.

Asher shook his head slowly, “No, I’m afraid not. He’s gone, Daniel. It was peaceful, and now-”

With a snarl, Daniel grabbed Asher’s collar and jerked him forward, “You’re _lying_!!”

“Why would I lie?! He’s dead-!”

He shoved him to the ground and ran. This was the worst joke his brother had ever told and he’d rip him apart for this, but he had to make sure David was okay first. His feet carried him home faster than they ever had before. His hand didn’t quite turn the doorknob fast enough, so he slammed into it. “GODDAMNIT!” He jerked the knob and kicked the door open. “David?!”

No answer.

Daniel found him on the couch, sleeping. Napping. That was all. “Davey, are you okay?” He shook him gently, knowing he had to be careful about waking him because if he did so too roughly David would jolt awake very frightened.

No answer.

No answer.

No answer.

No pulse.

A second later, he was in the bathroom. The medicine cabinet was yanked open and several items within hit the floor when Daniel grabbed a little case.

Back in the living room. Case opened with shaking hands. A needle, a vial, a syringe soon loaded with pink liquid. Daniel took a deep breath to stop his hands from shaking. There was a small blue vein visible in David’s arm. He stuck the needle in, slowly injecting the concoction. The antidote to the poison he knew David _must_ have ingested. It was the go-to method of ascension. How could David know that though? Daniel hadn't really mentioned it yet.

Once the fluid was injected, he put the needle away and carefully lifted him off the couch. Still so light. Daniel carried him to the bedroom and laid him out. There were still some medical supplies in the desk. He was trembling as he set everything up. Fluids and another kind of antidote. Their bags were hung and he carefully got an IV into David's arm. Soon, the liquids were flowing into him steadily. Daniel checked him again.

A weak pulse. 

Thank _God_.

There was a pager in the kitchen so he could quickly contact Laura. He fetched it and sent her an alert, then collapsed in the chair by the bed. He gripped David's hand tightly and finally noticed he was crying. He wiped his face and took David's hand again. His stomach was sick and his chest ached from how hard his heart was pounding. He needed to puke, but couldn't leave David's side. His legs felt too weak to move anyway.

Now that he had a moment of calm, his world was collapsing.

How could this have happened? How could he have _let_ it? He'd promised David he would protect him and he'd already failed! They weren't even fucking _married_ yet!! They hadn't celebrated a single anniversary or birthday or anything! And already his love was teetering on the brink of death… how could he have let this happen… how could he have let this happen…

This wasn't his fault though… no… not entirely… This had happened under Asher's watch… _He'd_ let this happen… _He'd_ failed to stop it… _He'd_ probably _caused_ it… David wouldn't have known about the poison. Asher had to have given it to him. David wouldn't have just chosen this either. He would have damn well known how against it Daniel would be, and he wouldn't do something to hurt him like this…

This was Asher's fault. He'd talked David into it. There wasn't a doubt in Daniel's mind. 

The door closed. Laura soon entered the bedroom. “What happened??” She gasped as she walked over.

“Poison. I've given him antidote A and B and have fluids going. What else can we do?”

She set her bag down and pulled out a kit with needles and vials. She administered two more substances to David and put it all away again. Then, she withdrew another bag of fluid from the desk and hooked up it. “This will keep him asleep. His system needs to process everything smoothly and that's more difficult when he's awake. Let him rest a few days. If he wakes up within the next twelve hours, give him a little more to put him back to sleep.”

“Will he be okay…?” Daniel whispered. He wiped tears away again. 

“I think so. We'll just have to keep an eye on him.”

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. He was thankful for Laura's skills and the fact that she never asked questions, just did her job. Upon checking David's pulse again, he found it a little stronger than before. Laura eventually took her leave. Daniel stayed right where he was and rested his head on David's stomach to feel his breathing. He closed his eyes, squeezed David's hand, and just waited.

### 

Jen came by an hour later when he failed to return to the church. He barely had the energy to fill her in. She gathered some stuff for Max and took him home with her for the night. She forced Daniel to eat something before she left. He picked at a sandwich just to make her happy. He wasn't hungry.

It was after dark by the time Asher showed his face again. He did knock this time, but Daniel didn't budge. He didn't care who it was. He didn't care to see anyone.

Asher finally entered and found him in the bedroom. He tucked his hands behind his back, speaking softly. “How is he?”

“Alive. Get out.” Daniel answered weakly.

Asher rolled his eyes, but kept his voice gentle. “I'm very sorry, Daniel. Had I known you'd be so affected by it, I would have talked him out of this choice.”

Daniel's fists clenched in rage. He sat up and glared at his brother. “Talked him out? Please. You talked him _into_ it. I _know_ you did!”

Asher folded his arms. “I merely mentioned it was an option. He chose it.”

“ _Bullshit_!” Daniel snarled and stood. He backed Asher against the wall. “He _never_ would have chosen this on his own!! He _loves_ me too much! He loves _Max_ too much!”

“Fine!” Asher snarled back, “I encouraged it! But I didn't _force_ him! He agreed!”

Daniel's heart ached and his rage burned. “I fucking _knew_ it! You fucking belittled him until he broke, didn't you? _Didn't you_?!"

“I didn't have a _choice_! He was a _whore_! You deserve _better_!”

“He was _raped_!!"

“Either way he was too much of a distraction! He was making you _weak_!”

Daniel grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. “I'll fucking _show_ you _weak_! I’ll _kill_ you for what you did to him!”

“Dan-!” Asher tried to gasp and fight, but damnit Daniel was strong. His head hit the wall over and over and over, knocking him senseless. 

Daniel pinned him to the wall, pushing, squeezing. “You son of a _bitch_!! You son of a _fucking bitch_!! I’ll fucking _kill_ you!” He was furious and devastated at the same time. He'd trusted his brother and despite their fights he loved him, but this couldn't stand. Asher was a risk to his family. He'd promised to protect them. Asher had to go.

And he did. 

His windpipe snapped under Daniel's palms. Daniel dropped him. He was shaking and angry but numb at the same time.

Shit.

Shit Jen was going to be so upset…

“ _Mommy…_!”

Daniel's head snapped to face the bed. 

David was awake. 

David was awake!! 

...David... was... oh shit.

He ran to his side and increased the drip. He wasn't supposed to wake yet! Not for another several hours! It was clear he was in pain and confused and scared. It broke Daniel's heart. He grabbed his hands again and gently shushed him. He repeated his words of love until David was finally sleeping again. He stroked his hair a while, just watching him sleep. Eventually, he sighed and stood. 

He had a body to take care of.

### 

Waking was like being jerked out of a lake. David gasped sharply, sucking in air like he’d been suffocating. The room was spinning and his stomach suddenly turned. With half a mind he threw his head over the side of the bed and vomited. Shockingly, there was already a trash can waiting. Frightened and confused, he puked again and again until his stomach was empty and he was merely retching. When he finally stopped, he was exhausted and had to rest over the edge with a hung head, panting. Someone was rubbing his back. 

“W-here am I…?” his voice was weak, airy.

“You’re home, darling. You’re safe.” Daniel’s soothing, soothing voice.

David relaxed, feeling completely safe now that he knew who was with him. Daniel would take care of him. Everything was okay now. “I feel awful.”

“I know, baby, I know. Come here. Drink some water and lay down.”

David groaned and rolled himself so that he was laying on the bed again. There was an IV in his arm connected to a few bags by the bed. Daniel was laying beside him in clothes that were different than what he’d left the house in earlier. What… happened…?

“Here,” Daniel got a bottle of water from the nightstand on his side and offered it to David. “You’re hydrated thanks to the fluids, but this’ll get the taste out of your mouth. Your throat will thank you too.” David managed a weak smile. He took the bottle, which had already been opened for him, and drank several large gulps. It tasted like Heaven. He didn’t want to drink too much though, in case it just came back up again. He handed it back to Daniel when he was finished, and it was returned to the table.

By the time Daniel rolled back over and reached to pull David against him, David remembered what had happened. A wave of emotion washed over him. He clamped a hand over his mouth to stop a sob. “Are you okay?” Daniel stroked his face tenderly.

David couldn’t hold it in. He covered his eyes and began sobbing. Barely a second later, Daniel’s arms were around him, holding him tightly. His face pressed against Daniel’s chest. He wanted to cling to him, but felt he shouldn’t. He was dirty. He didn’t deserve to touch someone so pure, so clean.

“It’s alright, darling, it’s alright. You’re safe now. You’re going to be okay, I promise. I love you so much, Davey. So much.” He kissed his hair, lovingly comforting him.

“Do you know what I did?” David gasped out.

“Asher told me. It’s okay. You’re safe now. He won’t hurt you again.”

“He didn’t hurt me. I tried to ascend.”

“I know he talked you into it. It wasn't your fault-”

“No!” He shoved Daniel away, or tried anyway. “I _wanted_ to ascend! It was _my_ choice! And I couldn’t even do _that_ right!”

“David,” Daniel grabbed his face, “Don’t _say_ that! I saved you, alright? I was so _scared_ , David-”

“Why would you do that?! I don’t _deserve_ to be here!”

“Yes, you do! Don’t say that!”

“I’m a _whore_ , Daniel! I’m dirty and tainted and I’ll just drag you and Max to Hell with me!”

“Is _that_ what he told you?!”

“It’s the _truth_!”

Daniel flinched as if he’d been burned and the pain in his eyes seemed to reflect that. It hurt David to look at, so he quickly looked away. “It’s the truth…” he repeated weakly.

“What makes you think that?” Daniel’s voice sounded so hurt, so broken. It broke David’s heart.

“Asher told me.”

“I don’t care what he said. What makes _you_ think that?”

David hesitated. “I… I’m not a virgin…”

“You were _raped_. You were a _child_. Sex once doesn’t make you a whore. Would you think that of your best friend if the same thing happened to them?”

David didn’t have a response to that. Logically, that made sense. He would never call anyone else a whore in the first place, but especially not someone who’d been taken against their will. His lips drew down in a tight line as a fresh wave of agony washed over him. God he was so fucking stupid! “Do you hate me?!” He sobbed.

“No! Darling, no…!” Daniel wrapped him in his arms again and rocked him. “I _love_ you. I could _never_ hate you. I’m so sorry I let you down. I promised I’d protect you and I failed, but I _swear_ I never will again. I love you. I love you.” He kissed his cheeks and gently pulled him down to the bed. 

David made himself comfortable in Daniel’s arms. He couldn’t stop softly crying, but he felt better. Daniel soothed him. He tucked himself against him as much as he could. His warmth, his scent, they made him feel safe. Loved. Protected. Adored. “Thank you,” he finally breathed, “I’m sorry I tried to kill myself. Thank you for saving me.”

“It wasn’t your fault. Asher talked you into it for stupid, selfish reasons. He’ll never hurt you again. No one will.”

“Where’s Asher now? Is he mad at me? Or you?”

“I kicked him out. He’s gone.”

“Kicked him out of the house?”

“No, darling. Out of town. He isn’t allowed to ever return. We won’t see him again.”

David was shocked. “But… he’s your brother…!”

“Doesn’t matter.” Daniel nuzzled his hair. “What he did was unforgivable. Excommunication was the only logical punishment. That calls for banishment from Zefalla as well.”

“But… he’s your _brother_ …” 

“You and Max are the most important people in my life. He tried to kill you. He had to go. Simple as that.” Daniel kissed his head.

David wasn’t sure if he was touched or horrified. Daniel really valued them so highly? More so than his own flesh and blood? Was that love or obsession? 

Did he really care?

“I love you,” David whispered, tucking himself under Daniel’s chin.

“I love you too, Davey. More than you’ll ever know.”

### 

It was later that afternoon when David learned he’d been out all night, not just a few hours like he’d previously assumed. That explained the weird dream and Daniel’s change of clothes. He was happy to have survived and though he didn’t want to admit it out loud, he was angry at Asher for having talked him into drinking poison. Didn’t he care at all about how deeply it would affect Daniel? Didn’t he care how dearly Max would miss his dad? Didn’t he care that he’d tried to end David’s _life_? It hurt to think about, so he just tried not to. Despite his shock earlier, he was glad Daniel had kicked his brother out. David could not have stood looking at him, and certainly wouldn’t want him anywhere near his son.

Jen came by to return Max, and was also shocked to learn that Asher was gone for good. She took it much harder, of course. He was her brother. David’s couldn’t be upset with her for her tears. Max bounced excitedly in David’s arms. He grabbed David’s cheeks and squeezed with his tiny hands, making delighted little noises. David couldn’t help but mimic those noises, and kissed Max’s face all over. His precious baby boy. His world.

After seeing Jen out, Daniel returned to the living room and sat down on the couch beside his family. “Look how much he missed you after just a day. Could you imagine what a lifetime would have been like?”

David smiled sadly and hugged Max. “Thank you for not just giving up on me. This is the third time you’ve save my life. I really can’t ever repay you.”

Daniel quirked a brow, “Third?”

“My father would have killed me eventually, and now I never have to go back. I’m getting married instead.”

Daniel smiled softly and draped an arm across David’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “ _Agreeing_ to that marriage is repayment, trust me. I love you both so much. You make me the happiest man alive.”

“ _Second_ happiest,” David teased, “I think I have you beat.”

Daniel chuckled and kissed his cheek. “I’ll just go ahead and let you _think_ that, darling.”

David giggled and kissed his cheek right back. “Is it okay for me to call my mom again? Almost dying has made me really want to talk to her… Please?”

No. Nononono. Absolutely not.

“Sure, hun. I know you miss her.”

Gaaahh he was _weak_!

“Thank you!” David lit up. He kissed Daniel and rushed to the phone. Daniel followed, starting dinner so he could listen in. Surprisingly, when David dialed, he put it on speaker. “We can all talk to her! I bet she’ll like that. Won’t she? Won’t she, Maxy? You wanna talk to your grandma? I bet you do! My sweet baby.” He kissed his plump cheeks, making Max giggle. He babbled half-words of agreement. Daniel melted, watching them with an affectionate smile.

The phone rang several times before being picked up. _“Hello?”_

“Hi again, mom! How are you?”

She gasped. _“Worried about you! Where are you?!”_

“Zefalla, remember! Is dad around?” He didn't want Max to hear that man's voice, not even once. Not _ever_.

_“No, he’s out. David, please come home!”_

David’s smile fell. “I _am_ home… I’m happy here, and safe and I have a family that loves me. Daniel would never hurt me and we’ll never hurt Max, and that’s how I want it to be. I’m not coming back to Briarwood. I’m just not.”

There was a long pause on the other end. She was crying. _“Davey, I want you to be safe and happy and loved as much as you deserve. You promise me that’s what you’ll get there? Do you swear to me?”_

“I _swear_ , momma. Daniel is so good to us. We’re safe here, right Danny?”

Daniel stopped what he was doing and walked the short distance over to them. “Of course. I won’t let anyone ever hurt you again. I’ll take wonderful care of them, ma’am. Would it help if we sent pictures and letters? We can get a PO box outside of town.”

David gasped and bounced on the balls of his feet, “Oh, I’d love to send her pictures!!”

_“I’d really love that too. I- I have a grandbaby, right?”_

“You do! Maxwell, say ‘hi grandma! Hi grandma!’”

“I baba!”

“Good! Hi grandma!”

“I baba!!”

_“Hi Max! Hi sweet baby. How are you?”_

“Bababa.”

_“How old is he? What does he look like? Can I send him presents?”_

Daniel relaxed and returned to cooking once the conversation shifted to Max, who was often the center of attention anyway. Precious thing. Daniel worked quietly so he could listen. Dinner wasn’t anything fancy, just some baked chicken and vegetables. He still needed to put some meat on David’s bones, but he had a feeling he was a naturally thin sort of person anyway.

Once dinner was ready, David said his goodbyes and promised another call after the wedding, as well as some pictures in the mail. Daniel set the table while David washed up Max. Finally, they all settled at the table to eat, the father’s taking turns feeding Max in his high chair.

The perfect, happy family that David had always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the wedding! Yaay! 2-3 chapters left.


	6. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever! It's mostly porn tbh and sometimes it takes me forever to write smut.

Despite his nervousness, David couldn’t stop smiling. It stretched from ear to ear, and he had to fight to stay still as Jen fixed his bowtie. It was bright white, like his pants and shirt and vest. Eighteen years old and he was getting _married_! The big day couldn’t have come fast enough! His reflection in the mirror smiled back at him, and he didn’t hate it like he used to. Daniel called him beautiful, told him his freckles were as dazzling as the stars, that his eyes were a shade of green so perfect their true beauty could never be captured even in nature, and that his smile was as radiant as the sun. Daniel always knew just what to say. David was so lucky to have him, to love him, to be loved _by_ him.

“You ready?” Jen asked. She was smiling too, just as excited as he was for this perfect day. She wore a sleek, white dress with gold along the hems. She was lovely, as always.

“Yes! Totally! I couldn’t _be_ more ready!” David was practically breathless in his excitement.

She led him out of the little house against the church and through the double doors. The church was decorated with lights and flowers, all whites and pastels. The entire town was there, packed into pews and standing against walls. There was space right through the center for them, leading up to the altar. Daniel was waiting there, a smile bursting onto his face as soon as they entered. He was standing beneath a massive arch, it too covered in flowers and twinkling lights. 

David was in awe. Jen took his arm and led him down the aisle. People watched them pass, but David hardly noticed anyone else. It was as if nothing and no one else existed, just him and the man he was marrying. Wood creaked beneath his feet as he and Jen walked the three steps onto the stage. She let him go, and Daniel took his hands instead. They stood before one another beneath the arch, hands clasped, smiles shining, and eyes shimmering with barely-contained tears of joy.

Jen walked around the arch and took her place before them. There was a cauldron to her left, and a table with two glasses, a bottle of wine, a knife, and a book to her right. She picked up the book and opened it to a marked page. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. “We are gathered today to celebrate the holiest of unions. On this day, Daniel and David have come together as two, but shall leave as one. They’ve chosen to spend their lives together, as friends, partners, equals, and lovers, united by an unbreakable bond. This ceremony celebrates and cements their promise to one another. And so we shall begin, first with our offering.” 

From the front row Marshall stood, carrying up with him a baby goat. It wiggled in his grasp and made noises of displeasure. Poor thing had no idea what was coming, but David did. The entire ceremony had been outlined for him already so he’d know what to expect. It was sad for the goat, but necessary for the wedding. Marshall walked on stage and over to the cauldron. He grasped the goat’s back legs and let it dangle upside down. The creature raised a big fuss about it, until it’s neck was slit and could protest no further. It’s blood spilled into the cauldron.

Jen continued. “We offer this life to Lord Xeemug, and pray for Him to provide strength, love, and luck to this union. Though the animal’s life is over, a new one shall begin with Daniel and David’s promise of forever. We give thanks to it for it’s sacrifice.” She put the book down and grabbed the two glasses. The blood had stopped pouring and was now merely dripping. She caught a drop in each glass, then put them back on the table. Marshall wrapped the goat in linens and carried it with him back to his seat.

Again, she picked up the book and resumed. “As we spilled it’s blood for Xeemug, so must the couple spill their own blood for Him. You will each cut your finger and add a drop to each glass. Your blood will meld as one, unable to ever be separated, just as this union can never be broken.” She put the book down and picked up the knife. She handed it to Daniel first, then picked up the glasses and held them out.

Daniel took the knife and carefully cut the tip of his ring finger. Blood bubbled to the surface. He held it over the glasses, letting it drip once into each one. He took a small, white handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it against the wound until the bleeding stopped. Then, he offered the knife to David.

David was calm as he accepted the knife. Like Daniel, he made a careful cut into the tip of his ring finger, then added a drop of blood to each glass. He was given the handkerchief to stop the bleeding, and passed the knife back to Jen.

Jen sat the glasses and knife on the table. She opened the wine and poured it into the glasses. Then, she picked them back up and handed one to Daniel and one to David. The book was back in her hands a moment later. “You have each given your blood, and by doing so acknowledged that this union is as much about giving as it is taking, about support as much as leaning, and about forgiving as much as adapting. Now, you will drink.”

With their free hands clasped, David and Daniel lightly tapped the glasses together, then brought them to their lips and drank. 

“By drinking the blood of the animal you acknowledge it’s sacrifice for you and your union. By drinking the blood of your partner you allow them to become part of you and you part of them. By drinking your own blood you are reminded to be humble and always provide for your partner as they provide for you. You are now one, and one you shall remain. Your bond cannot be broken, even in death.” She paused long enough to take each glass from them and put them back on the table. “You may now exchange rings to physically symbolize this partnership. The rings serve as a reminder to be faithful, loyal, loving, and cohesive, and as a sign to others that you have promised yourself to someone else. When you exchange rings you may say your vows.”

Laura stood up from the front row, Max squirming in her arms. She carried him up, and he cooed happily. He was wearing a little white outfit with a front pocket that could be snapped shut. Daniel opened the pocket and pulled out two rings. “Thanks, Maxy,” he whispered to his son.

Max made a happy noise, then Laura took him back to their seat.

Daniel handed David one of the rings, then held out his hand, asking for David’s. When David gave him his hand, Daniel gently squeezed it. “David, with this ring I give you my heart, my soul, and my life. I promise to love, cherish, and protect you in this life and the next.” He slipped the ring on David’s finger and held his hand tightly for a few seconds, then let it go.

David choked back tears. He held out his hand to ask for Daniel’s, and held it gently when provided. “Daniel, with this ring I give you my heart, my soul, and my life. I promise to love, cherish, and protect you in this life and the next.” He slipped the ring on Daniel’s finger and also held his hand tightly, then released it. 

They clasped hands as Jen continued, “With the rings exchanged and vows made, this ceremony comes to an end. Though this is over, the union between Daniel and David has just begun, and so it shall remain for eternity. Two souls have entered, and one shall leave, shared between two physical vessels in an eternal bond. May Xeemug smile upon this union.” 

The rest of the world faded out when they leaned in and kissed. Time stood still. Applause was merely a hum. Reality for the moment was just the two of them, now one, holding each other tightly and basking in their love.

### 

The rings were made of gold, with small diamonds embedded throughout. Daniel had bought them in town just a few days before their wedding, and David hadn’t seen them until they’d exchanged them. Now, he couldn’t stop staring. Curled up on the couch with Max against his chest and held there with one arm, his other raised and fingers extended. The ring glittered in the light. He couldn’t stop smiling.

“Just one night, two at the most,” Daniel said as he handed Max’s bag to Jen. “We’re newly-weds so, you know. I’ll let you know.”

She gave him a teasing look, “mkay, I don’t want _too_ many details, but I’m happy to keep Max a few nights. He’s an _angel_.”

“Tch, for _you_ maybe,” Daniel put his hands on his hips, grinning, “He’s a little shit when David’s around. He lets him get away with _everything_.”

“I do not!” David pouted and picked Max up to see his face. “Do I? I punish you when it’s needed.”

Max giggled in a way that suggested he disagreed.

“Told you,” Daniel swept Max out of his hands and gave him a quick kiss. Then, he handed him off to Jen. “Take good care of him, okay? Call if you need anything.”

“Of course, of course. He loves his aunty Jen! Don’t you, baby??” She cooed and kissed his face. He giggled in delight. 

Jen left soon after, taking Max and his necessities to her home just next door.

Daniel sat down on the couch and put his hand on David’s leg. “How’re you doing, darling?” It had been quite a day. A wedding, a reception, blood and cake and gifts and laughter. It did eventually wind down, and now Daniel was eager to spend a not-so-quiet evening together. As a married couple. Their white clothes were already disheveled from the day, and both had shed vests and ties as soon as they’d come home. That left only pants and shirts to discard, if Daniel could get David to that point.

“I’m great…” David breathed. There was a love-struck smile on his face. “The rings are beautiful, the wedding was perfect, everything is just… I love you so much….”

“I love you too, my sweet, perfect husband. My darling angel. Love of my life.” Daniel leaned over him, grinning.

David giggled and slid lower on the couch. “Sto-op! You’re too sweet!”

“You’re too sweet, my adorable little-” His words were cut-off by David’s hand.

“Quit!” David laughed.

Daniel kissed his palm and carefully shifted. David was laying flat on the couch, with Daniel looming above him. The kisses won, making David drop his hand to his chest. Daniel leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I’m so happy you’re mine.”

“I’m happy to be yours. Will we really get to spend eternity together?”

“Mhm. All our life here, and after ascension.”

David squealed in delight. He reached up and played with the buttons on Daniel’s shirt. “I can’t wait…” He tilted his head and his stare became distant.

Daniel leaned a little closer. “What’re you thinking about, love?”

David hummed, still toying with the buttons, his eyes on his hands and not Daniel. “Marriage here really… _means_ something, doesn’t it?”

“It’s the closest bond two people can share. Why?”

“It just doesn’t mean as much outside, I think. There’s a lot of divorce and cheating and unhappy marriages… it’s sad… I was always afraid I’d end up in one…”

Daniel kissed his forehead. “You haven’t.”

“I know,” David smiled.

“I’d do anything for you, darling.”

“I know. I’m so _happy_ …!” He cupped Daniel’s face and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Daniel deepened it and stroked David’s cheek. A moment later, David broke the kiss. He averted his eyes again. “I know why you sent Max with Jen, too…”

Daniel grinned, “Oh, you do?”

David nodded, “mhm. Should we go to our room…?”

“I think we should.” Daniel stood and easily scooped David up. Healthy, regular meals had finally put a little more meat on his bones, putting him at a healthy weight for his size and age. He was a little heavier now, but not too heavy for Daniel to pick up and toss around whenever he pleased. David loved that Daniel could so effortlessly carry him around. So romantic…

Daniel carried him into the bedroom and put him down on his feet. He hugged him against him and pressed their lips together firmly, but briefly. He peppered kisses across David’s face, making him giggle. Precious, perfect little angel.

His hands found David’s shirt buttons and began to slowly undo them. The giggling stopped. David’s hands were trembling as they worked on Daniel’s buttons.

“Are you alright?” Daniel whispered.

David nodded.

“You sure you want to do this? We can stop.”

“I’m sure. I want to.”

“Alright.” He kissed his forehead. “If at any point you’re uncomfortable, just say so. We can stop anytime. We can always do something else. I want you to be happy.”

David couldn’t help a giddy little smile. “Thank you, Danny. You’re amazing.”

Daniel kissed his cheek and finished the last button. He waited until David was finished with his, then gently slid David’s shirt down his arms and off to the floor. He shrugged his off as well. “Let’s lose the pants, okay?”

“Okay…”

They silently removed their slacks and kicked them aside. David hugged himself and rubbed his arms awkwardly. Daniel kissed him again and rubbed his sides. “Lay down.”

David stepped over to the bed and sat with his legs clamped together. He wouldn’t look at Daniel and there was distress in his features.

Daniel sat down beside him and rubbed his leg soothingly. “It’s alright. I won’t do anything you don’t like. Why don’t we just lay down together for a while?”

David nodded. He shifted, laying with his head on the pillow, and Daniel laid beside him. He wrapped his arms around David and hugged him tightly, pressing quick kisses to his cheek and neck. David giggled, his anxiety melting under Daniel’s warmth. Daniel stroked his cheek and rubbed their noses together playfully. “When I look at you I see the universe, darling,” he said lovingly, “on your face and your chest and shining in your eyes. I’m the luckiest man in that universe.”

David had to swallow a lump in his throat, brought on by a swell of emotion in his chest. “I don’t even know what to say to that…”

“Just say you love me. There’s nothing I’d rather hear more.”

“I love you, Daniel.”

Daniel smiled at that, then pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. David’s hand ran down Daniel’s chest and toyed with the edge of his underwear. He was feeling much better now, and was ready to continue.

They parted and Daniel removed his underwear. His cock was hard and aching, but he ignored his own desires in favor of David. He kissed him again and sat up, positioning himself at David’s feet. David’s legs were still clamped together, but offered Daniel no resistance when he gripped the knees and pulled them gently apart. “May I?” he asked as he tugged at David’s underwear.

David nodded mutely.

At gently as possible, Daniel pulled David’s underwear down. They slipped down his smooth hips and long legs, then fluttered to the floor.

Finally, Daniel was free to look David’s nude form up and down unabashedly. He was perfection in human form, glorious to behold. His cheeks and chest tinted red under Daniel’s scrutiny. When his legs tried to draw together again, Daniel grabbed them and separated them further, “ah-ah. Relax. I’m going to take such good care of you, my love.”

“Okay…” David breathed. He gripped the sheets to help his anxiety.

Daniel kissed the insides of his thighs, working his way slowly, slowly inward. He wasn’t experienced at all -having only ever read some magazine articles on such acts- but he knew what he _wanted_ to do and what his instincts were whispering, so he merely followed. For instance, he knew he wanted his mouth all over David, anywhere he could reach, anywhere he could taste, so he did so. The tender area where leg turned to butt was his first victim. He nipped it very lightly, making David gasp softly, then sucked until he’d made a circle that was a lovely shade of red. 

Upward. He kissed across David’s abdomen, up his chest and to his neck. He made similar marks there, basking in the sound of David’s little mewls and the feel of his body writhing. Back down he went; nipples, chest, abdomen, inner thighs again because he loved them. David was hard, his cock dripping and his whole body flushed. Perfection.

Daniel gripped the underside of his knees and pushed his legs up. The action drew a confused whine out of David, but no complaints. Daniel buried his face between his cheeks and pressed his tongue against his entrance. David whimpered and unconsciously tried to draw his legs in, but Daniel’s grip prevented that. His tongue rubbed teasingly, the tip tracing and flicking the tight entrance. It had David whimpering and squirming in no time.

When it thrust inside him, David moaned and arched, gripping the sheets tightly. “Danny-!” It thrust and stretched and teased him, soon turning him into a quivering mess. “Danny, please…!” He was desperate for something but he didn’t know what.

Daniel kissed his entrance, then kissed up his thigh to his abdomen. He grinned down at him. “What is it, darling? Tell me what you want.” 

David couldn’t look him in the eyes. “I, um, I… I’d like to… do it, please…”

The grin widened. “Do what, my love?”

“You know… s-sex.”

“But that’s what we’re doing right now.”

“Dannyyy!”

Daniel laughed and kissed his cheek. “Alright, alright. I’ll get moving.” 

This night had been on Daniel’s mind for ages, so he was already prepared. There was lube in the drawer of the nightstand, which he quickly grabbed to make use of. He squeezed a little out onto his fingers, then rubbed David’s entrance with them. He slipped two fingers inside to the knuckle, figuring David could handle that much.

David covered his mouth to muffle a moan and spread his legs wider.

“Ah-ah.” With his free hand, Daniel pulled David’s hand away from his face, “I want to hear you, darling. Every noise you make is music to my ears.”

David gripped the sheets instead and couldn’t help a shy smile. Daniel was so sweet…

His fingers thrust slowly, gently stretching David’s tight, tight entrance for what was to come. His free hand rubbed soothing circles on David’s inner thigh. It worked upward, eventually grasping David’s cock, stroking it slowly in time with his thrusts.

David arched, his legs drawing in but only momentarily. 

“You like that, darling?”

“Uh-huh…”

Daniel added a third finger. His readings had mentioned the prostate, so he worked his fingers around, hoping to find it. When David suddenly jolted and let out a confused moan, Daniel guessed he must have found it. He prodded it with quick motions, while at the same time quickly stroking the head of his cock.

David writhed, his body twitching and squirming and arching of its own accord. He moaned and quivered and switched between clutching the sheets and trying to grip the headboard. “Oh my God-...! Danny!”

The sounds made Daniel’s cock ache. “You love that, don’t you?”

“I love it! Please-!”

“Would you like to cum?”

“Yes please!”

“Go ahead, sweetheart. I want to hear you.”

David’s breath hitched. It was too much, too good, and something about Daniel’s words sent a surge through him. He tensed and arched and moaned as a wave of intense pleasure washed over him. For a moment he was frozen but trembling, before his whole body suddenly relaxed. He was left panting and quivering.

Daniel withdrew his fingers and rubbed the inside of David’s thighs. “How was that, darling?”

“Amazing…” David breathed. 

Daniel kissed his neck. “You need to rest before we continue?”

“I-if you don’t mind…” 

“I don’t mind at all.” He kissed him again. “We need to clean you up anyway…” His eyes roamed David’s stomach, splattered with his seed. A tissue was his first idea, then he realized he’d much rather do something else… 

Another kiss on David’s neck, then his collar, then his chest. A tongue flicked out, slowly running across hot flesh. 

David was in a daze as Daniel licked him clean. He could barely believe what was happening, could barely comprehend that Daniel loved him enough to take such gentle care of him - putting off his own needs in favor of David’s comfort. He couldn’t believe how _lucky_ \- how _loved_ he was… 

When Daniel finished cleaning him up, he licked his lips. The taste was foreign and not exactly pleasant, but it was David and he liked it. He sat up and grinned at David, about to make a comment about it, but his grin fell when he saw David wiping away tears. Fear gripped his chest. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you??”

“No…” David reached up, and Daniel was quick to lean down and hold him tightly. David embraced him and buried his face in his neck. “I love you so much, Danny…”

Daniel let out a relieved breath. “I love you too, Davey. I love you so very, very much. My angel. My other half.”

The embrace loosened and they kissed. Deep, passionate, reassuring. When they parted, Daniel peppered kisses all over David’s face. It was his favorite thing to do, and he adored the giggles it always drew out of his husband. His soulmate. 

David cupped Daniel’s face and kissed him quick. “I’m ready to keep going…” he said softly.

Daniel smiled adoringly, “alright. We’ll go slow. I want you to be comfortable, and I want you to be in control. Would you be comfortable with riding me?”

David blinked, then tilted his head, “riding you?”

Daniel chuckled and pecked his cheek. “Sit up. We’re going to switch places.”

“Oh- okay…”

Daniel laid down and David got up. Daniel applied a generous amount of lube to his aching member, then took David’s hips and gently guided him to straddle his stomach. “Like this. Then, you can go at a pace you’re most comfortable with. Sound good?”

David nodded, though he was a bit uncomfortable already. “I’m not too heavy, am I? I don’t want to hurt you…”

“No, no, you’re absolutely fine, my love. Light as a feather.”

David took a calming breath and reached behind him. Daniel’s dick was massive. Intimidating. David swallowed and took another deep breath to ease his anxiety.

“Just take your time,” Daniel reassured, “there’s no rush. We have all the time in the world.”

David nodded. He had to press one hand against Daniel’s chest to steady himself and worried it might hurt him, but Daniel’s calm smile said he was unbothered. David leaned forward and lined them up. His heart was hammering and he was nervous, but not scared. Even if everything went wrong, he was positive Daniel would never love him any less. They were unbreakable.

The tip pressed against his entrance and Daniel gently reminded him to relax. Another slow breath. The tip slipped inside, forcing a sharp gasp out of David.

“Are you okay?”

David nodded. Another breath. The head entered and it stung. He barely moved, just enough to massage his inner walls with the head. The pain eased. His legs trembled as he sank lower and Daniel sank deeper, deeper, deeper. Thick and hot and filing. David had never felt anything close to this. Pleasure and pressure and a slight ache that was somehow so pleasant to experience. Deeper still. _God_ , so deep… 

Beneath him, Daniel was struggling to stay still. David was tight and hot and so fucking gorgeous. He was in awe watching him. His subtle changes in expression, his cock sinking inside him, their bodies slowly becoming one. He didn’t even notice his own hands trembling on David’s hips.

Finally, David’s full weight came to rest on Daniel’s hips, every inch of him deep inside David’s tight tight body.

They both let out relieved breaths.

“Are you okay?” Daniel asked again.

David nodded. “Feels so good…” 

“I’m glad… Just breathe, baby. No rush.” He squeezed his hips and rubbed his abdomen with his thumbs.

David groaned and rocked his hips. “Feels so good…” he repeated. He was hard again. His head was foggy with pleasure.

“Y-yeah?”

“ _So good_ …” he groaned. The rocking turned into shallow thrusts.

Daniel’s hands gripped David’s legs instead. “D-don’t hurt yourself-”

His words were cut off by a hard thrust. They both moaned. “I _like_ that…” David thrust his hips down at a harder, faster pace. “I like that I like that I like it I like it-” His words became muttering between whimpers and groans. He was lost to the pleasure, paying attention to nothing but impaling himself on Daniel over and over. He had no control over what was spilling out of his mouth, nor did he even notice it.

“Holy shit-!” Daniel whimpered and concentrated on not immediately cumming. David was so fucking hot inside and out and watching him lose himself had Daniel struggling not to finish. 

Thankfully, David was getting close fast. He slammed down harder, his hands gripping Daniel’s shoulders tighter. “PleasepleasepleaseDannypleaseDannyplease-!” His cock was so _big_ and _hot_ and every inch was so- so- 

“Cum for me, baby, please-” Daniel’s words trembled. It was too much, he couldn’t hold back-

They finished together, both with guttural moans. Bodies tensed and clenched and arched, wracked with pleasure so intense it was blinding.

When it finally washed over them, they collapsed and slumped. David panted against Daniel’s chest, his mind slowly coming back to reality. He could feel Daniel’s seed inside him, as well as every twitch of his cock as it softened, causing the seed to leak out. Daniel’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly.

“Are you okay…?” Daniel was breathless.

“Yeah…” David was just the same. “That was amazing…”

“Yeah, it was… I love you so much…”

“I love you too…”

They laid together for several minutes, basking in the afterglow. David nuzzled into Daniel’s neck, while Daniel ran his hands all across David’s back. Peaceful. Loving. Perfect.

Eventually, muscles screamed at them to move. David sat up and with shaking legs managed to carefully climb off Daniel, only to collapse by his side. Daniel kissed him, then sat up. “Bath? Together?”

David smiled, “I’d love that.”

Daniel climbed off the bed and swayed on his feet. After he was sure he had his balance, he walked to the bathroom and started the water. He got fresh towels and clean pajamas for them, then went back for David. He scooped him up again, just as effortlessly as before (though, he did now have to concentrate on his legs not giving out) and carried him to the bathroom. He put him on his feet. David had to grip the counter so he didn’t hit the floor.

Daniel got in first and shut off the water. David climbed in after and settled between his legs. Daniel embraced him and buried his face in his hair. 

“Mmm,” David hummed happily. “That was incredible… I never knew it could be so good…”

“Mhm. You really lost yourself for a while there.”

“Did I?”

“You did. It was so, so sexy. You were amazing, darling.”

David grinned shyly and pressed his face against Daniel’s chest to hide. “ _You_ were!”

“I barely did any work! It was all you, my love.” 

David made an embarrassed whine.

Daniel laughed softly. “You’re too precious. Next time, I’ll do all the work. You can just lay there and look gorgeous, as you always do.”

“Stooop!”

“Make me.”

David lifted his head. They met in a kiss. Tender, loving. Daniel tightened his embrace and they lost themselves in warmth and adoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next morning David's like 'my thighs and legs hurt :(((' and Daniel's like 'i will happily give you a massage but that was aaalll you bud.'
> 
> Anyway lemme know what u think. next chapter should be the last. loose ends gonna get tied up, some in a not-so-pretty way... lets hope Daniel and David's marriage can survive in the face of some ugly truths.


	7. The Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God we've done it. The final chapter. Loose ends will be tied up, tears will be shed, someone's gonna die, and we'll see how Daniel and David's marriage will fair.
> 
> Credit to forestwater87 on tumblr for the last name "Greenwood"

_“You’ve reached the Greenwood family. Please leave a message and we’ll return your call.”_

David frowned and hung up the phone. “No answer again…”

“I’m sure they’re just busy. Don’t worry, darling.” Daniel said as he fed Max some apple sauce. Max bounced in his highchair, pleased with his dinner.

David sighed, “gosh, I hope so…” He returned to the table and sat down to finish his own dinner.

Though it was sweet of Daniel to comfort him, he was becoming quite worried. They’d been married for over a week now, and he’d tried to call his mother over a dozen times, always with no answer, no matter what time he called. Was she okay? Did his father do something to her? He was anxious to know but scared to find out.

Daniel put the tiny spoon down and took David’s hands. He smiled that sweet smile that made all of David’s worries fly away. “I’m positive she’s fine. I bet they just had to get away for awhile. I know your mother misses you very much. We’ll just keep trying, okay?” He kissed his fingers.

David melted. “Okay,” he sighed with a love-struck smile, his fears put to bed for the time being.

They finished their meals and returned to the living room to spend the rest of the evening together. Daniel sat Max down in the middle of all his toys, but he wasn’t interested. “Daddy!” Max crawled toward David. “Daddy! ‘pace man!”

David smiled adoringly and picked Max up. “Spaceman? You wanna play spaceman?”

“‘paceman!” 

“Oooh-kay! Spaceman Max reporting for duty!” He put Max’s feet on the floor. “Max, this is mission control. Are you ready for liftoff?”

“Yeah!”

“Roger that! Lift off in three… two… one… Boooosh!!” He slowly raised Max off the floor while making his launching noise. Max laughed in delight. Daniel settled down on the couch and watched them with a soft smile.

David held him over his head and walked quickly (but carefully) around the house with him, making swooshing noises the whole time. He headed down the hall to their bedroom. “Oh no! An asteroid belt!! Evasive maneuvers!” He laid on the bed and was able to keep Max in the air while he slowly rolled across it. The act made Max spin, but not quickly enough to harm him in any way, just enough to make him laugh harder.

David rolled onto his feet. “Asteroids avoided! Great job, Captain Max!” He went back down the hall and this time dipped into Max’s room -previously the guest bedroom. He touched Max’s feet to the bed in a bouncy fashion, making it look like he was walking on the moon. They headed back into the living room after that, where David made circles around the couch. “Uh oh, an alien’s been spotted! Is he friend or foe, Captain Max?” He stood in front of Daniel and held Max out in front of him.

“Dad!! Daddy!” Max eagerly reached for Daniel. Daniel gently took him from David’s grasp, then David sat down beside him. 

“Greetings, Captain Max,” Daniel said playfully, “we would be happy to share our resources with you. What would you like?”

Max chewed on his thumb, thinking, then turned and pointed at his stuffed green dinosaur. “Beanie.”

David leaned over and snatched Beanie off the floor. He handed it to Daniel, who offered it to Max. “This one, Captain?”

“Beanie!” Max hugged the toy and chewed on its head. He settled comfortably on Daniel’s lap, happy to be held.

A few hours later they tucked Max into bed, then slipped into their room. Hands tugged at clothes, lips caressed, flesh met with sweet friction. David could merely clench the sheets as Daniel took him; hard and deep, just like he liked it. He’d be sore in the morning, and he was fine with that.

Afterwards, in stark contrast to their act, Daniel cuddled David tightly and placed soft kisses on his neck. David fell asleep first, warm and safe and comfortable, and Daniel soon followed.

### 

The next morning the air was fresh and crisp, a gentle breeze carrying the scent of the forest through the town. Daniel kissed David one last time, then finally tore himself away. Walking down the stone path back to the road was agony. As soon as he reached the end, he slumped.

Jen was already waiting, arms crossed. “Now now, don’t look so pathetic. You’re supposed to be an inspiration, not a downer.”

“I don’t _wanna_ do the sermon…” Daniel muttered bitterly.

“Well, you kicked Asher out, so you’ve only got yourself to blame.”

“ _You_ do the sermon.”

“I don’t know the scripture like you do. Besides you know I have other duties. Come on, buck up, let’s go.” She grabbed the underside of his arm and dragged him along. What a big baby.

Daniel followed ‘willingly.’ There was no one else to do it, so he knew he had to. This was his town, afterall. His people, his Word, his creation. He couldn’t just throw responsibility in the backseat now that he had a family.

There were already people waiting outside the church, as usual. They flocked to him, offering him congratulatory words and praise. He thanked them humbly as he made his way inside. They followed, filling the pews. Someday he hoped to see his family at these sermons, but for the time being Max was simply _far too fussy_ in the morning to bring him, and David liked a little extra sleep. Perhaps in a few years they would start attending. Until then, there was always the evening sermons every three days.

He stepped onto the pulpit and leaned leisurely on the podium. Jen was right, he knew every piece of literature, every lecture, every fact inside and out. Speaking on them was easy. He could do so for hours. David loved hearing him recite everything, often asking for more details when they had some quiet time together during Max’s naps. Daniel knew just what to say to keep his audience entranced and energized about their religion.

An hour was up in no time, but his day was only just beginning. Two newer arrivals had given birth to twins. He would be performing a baptism for all four. Babies were easy; say a few words and dip their heads into holy water -mixed with a drop of his own blood- then wrap them up and they were good to go. With adults, he had to pour the water over their head, making for a bit of a clean-up. But, a little work was nothing compared to such a great reward. New converts for Xeemug and prosperous members for the community.

After that, he sat for an hour to listen to confessions and offer guidance. That was perhaps his favorite part.

Finally, as noon was nearing, he was eager to see his family again. They would have lunch together and some quality family time, before he had to leave again for other duties. He was just leaving the church when one of the guards caught him. “Sir, there are people at the gate. They’re asking for you.”

Daniel grimaced. Great. He followed the guard to the gates. On the other side he found a man and a woman. The woman was small and meek, with a bob of short red hair partially obscuring her face. The man beside her wasn’t much taller, but he was bigger and his mere presence overwhelmed hers. His blonde hair was shaved very short and his face was dotted with freckles.

Daniel stopped several feet from the gate and stood tall with his chin tilted upward and his hands behind his back. “You requested my presence?”

“You Daniel?” The man asked with a growl in his voice.

“I am. You are?”

“Marcus. You got my boy and I want him back!”

Oh, dear. So the neanderthal had managed to find them. Fan-fucking-tastic.

“David is an adult. He is here willingly. He is my husband. He will not be leaving here, especially not with you.”

“I’m not leaving ‘til I see him and talk to him myself!”

Linda clasped her hands together, pleading with him. “Please! Please just let me see my baby!”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “No. I told you what would happen if you came here. Leave, or I’ll make good on my promise.” He nodded to two of the guards, who raised their guns at the couple. It was best to just kill them now, he figured. David would get over their absence eventually, as long as he never knew they were here-

“Danny?”

Oh shit.

Daniel tensed and looked over his shoulder. David was walking up behind him, holding Max, his head tilted. “I went to find you at the church but you weren’t there. Someone said you came this way. I was hoping we could eat out today instead?” 

Daniel was frozen, his mind racing for solutions for this massive, massive problem.

“David?!” Linda cried.

David was startled and looked past Daniel. “Mom??”  
**  
**F  
U  
C  
K  
  
David rushed past him toward the gate. Daniel tried to grab him, but missed, and instead hissed at the guards to put down their guns. David stopped at the gate, smiling brightly. “Mom! I’m so excited to see you! I’ve been calling-”

Marcus stepped against the gate, grabbing it and startling David into taking several steps back. “ **Boy** you get your _ass_ out here _right now_. We’re going home,” he snarled.

David whimpered and clutched Max tighter. His heart was pounding and it was hard to breathe and his head felt dizzy- He’d forgotten what fear felt like, despite having lived with it for most of his life. 

Daniel was suddenly beside him, pulling him back and holding him close. “He is home! Get lost! _You’re_ not welcome here.” 

“Like Hell I ain’t!” He yanked on the gate, trying to get it open.

The commotion had Max crying. Daniel wanted nothing more than to have Marcus shot dead, but that would not go over well right now. Damnit, he had to fix this-

David pressed closer to him, shaking and on the brink of tears. “Danny-” he was breathless, “I-I-I wanna see my mom, but- I can’t- not him- please-!”

“Sshh, it’s okay.” Daniel rubbed David’s arms to soothe him. “Take Max home. I’ll sort this out. It’ll be okay. He won’t put a _fucking_ hand on you, I swear it.”

David cringed at the harsh word. Daniel so rarely cursed in front of him, and never in front of Max. He nodded. Daniel would take care of this, just like he promised. David kissed Max’s head and gently rocked him as he walked toward home.

“David! Get your ass back here!”

“Davey, please-!”

David cringed but didn’t look back. 

Once he was gone, Daniel nodded toward the couple. “Take them to the barn.” It was high time to end this once and for all. 

His guards did as commanded. They opened the gate with guns drawn. Linda was cooperative, trembling as she was led in. Marcus was less so. When he tried to take a swing at Daniel, a rifle butt was slammed into his stomach. He was forcibly dragged to the barn. People watched in fear and confusion as they passed, but Daniel’s pleasant smile and reassuring words put them at ease.

What good little lambs.

The barn was in good condition, with shelves and racks and hooks for hanging and storing, a dirt floor, and some farming equipment. Room was made in the center, where two chairs were put into place. Marcus was dumped in one and chained to it. 

Linda gasped and backed away. “Wait- please!” Tears welled in her eyes. One of the guards grabbed her arm and yanked her to the chair.

“JASON!” Daniel snarled, making everyone halt. “Be _gentle_ with the Lady. She’s done nothing wrong.”

They sat her in a chair and tied her with smooth ropes. The guards left when they were finished, taking their post outside the doors so no one could interrupt. Daniel leisurely strolled to a wall and grabbed a riding crop.

Finally. Some time to _think_. The situation was totally under his control now. He could fix this.

Marcus recovered from his injury and spat at Daniel. “I knew you were some kinda freak! Let us outta here right now or I swear I’ll-”

“Shut up.” Daniel brought the riding crop across Marcus’ face in a hard slap, effectively shutting him up. “I know you’re used to calling the shots and bossing everyone around, but you’ve no power here. _I’m_ in charge.” He tapped the crop against his palm, staring down his nose at Marcus.

What filth.

Marcus glared at him, his cheek a bright, stinging red. “I just want to take my boy and go.”

“No.” Daniel smiled politely. “I’m afraid he calls _me_ ‘Daddy’ now, and he doesn’t want to see _you_ ever again. Now, seeing as you’re here and I don’t just let people leave, that causes a bit of an issue, doesn’t it?”

Linda begged, “please, we’ll go and we won’t tell anyone! Just let me see David one last time _please-_ ”

Daniel pointed the crop at her, “Linda, darling, there’s no need to get upset. I’ve already decided you can stay. You can see David as often as you like. Under supervision, of course. Can’t have you trying to put any funny ideas in his head. _You_ , on the other hand…” he put the crop in his palm again and narrowed his eyes on Marcus. “Do I kill you quickly, or torture you first? I highly prefer option two.”

Both went pale.

“Wh-what the Hell did _I_ do?!” Marcus snapped, using fury to cover his fear.

Daniel scoffed. He began walking around the barn, looking at different tools. “Please. I’ve seen every single inch of David’s body. I see it every night. He has _far_ too many scars for someone so passive and gentle. He came here with bruises even I haven’t left on anyone. He’s confided in me the things you’ve done. You can’t stay, you can’t leave, your only option is death, and quite frankly I don’t feel you’re _deserving_ of a quick one.” He put the crop down and picked up two long rags.

“You’re fucking sick in the head!” Marcus snarled, “David’ll find out about this and leave your crazy ass!”

“No, he won’t. You think this is my first rodeo? It won’t even be my last.” He walked over and gagged Marcus, then did the same to Linda. “Linda, darling, I’m afraid I _do_ have to force you to watch. I need you to understand what will happen to you if you cross me.” He left again to examine the tools. “David is entirely dependent on me. Even if he does find out about this, I can talk him right through it. It’ll be out of his mind within a week, and he’ll only love me more. He really is perfect for me. I would never harm a hair on his head…” 

He selected a large pair of pliers. “ _You_ on the other hand…” he walked back to Marcus, holding them up for him to see, “I plan on harming every. Single. Molecule.” A wicked grin split his face. 

The pliers clamped down on one of Marcus’ fingers and twisted.

### 

David wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet. He ran cold water in the sink and washed his face, then cupped his hands under the faucet. He caught water and drank, trying to wash away the nasty taste in his mouth and the scratching in his throat. When he finally felt clean enough, he left the bathroom.

Laura was standing in the hall where he’d left her, right outside Max’s room, where he was still napping soundly. “You alright?” she whispered.

“No,” David replied softly.

“Sit down.”

David numbly walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He was exhausted. It had seemed like an eternity that he was just leaned over the toilet, vomiting until there was nothing but unable to stop. Intense fear he hadn’t felt in over a month left his guts all twisted and his stomach in a bad state. The clock on the wall told him he’d been home half an hour. He hadn’t accomplished anything in that time, except for calling Laura over to care for Max because he couldn’t. What a shitty father he was… unable to get ahold of himself to care for his child… All he could do was sob uncontrollably then retreat to the bathroom.

He was scum. Worthless. No good as a husband or a father. Should have tried harder to ascend… Daniel and Max deserved better… 

Laura sat down beside him. “Do you want me to give you something to go to sleep?”

“No.” 

“Let me know if you change your mind. Can I get you anything?”

“No.” Where was Daniel anyway? Still arguing at the gate? He hadn’t heard anything and he hated that… His anxiety ate at him. “I’m going to go look for them…”

Laura put a hand on his knee, “Oh, nonono, you’re not in any kind of condition-”

“Please watch Max for me. Thank you.” He got up and left, just like that. He didn’t want her pity at the moment. He had enough on his own. 

No one was at the gate. He asked a few people nearby and was pointed in the right direction. Asking some others eventually led him to the barn. The guards were standing outside it. They made him extremely nervous, but he reminded himself that, worthless or not, he was Daniel’s husband and they would probably shoot themselves before harming him in any way. 

It didn’t really help.

David approached them with as much courage as he could muster. “Is Daniel here?”

“We can’t let you in,” Jason politely informed him.

David’s resolve trembled, but didn’t collapse. Yet. “I want to see him. Let me though.”

“We can’t do that.”

“Why not? I’m his husband.”

“He’s told us not to let you in.”

David faltered. His chest ached. “Why?”

“We can’t tell you that.”

“Why not? Are- are my parents in there with him?”

“We can’t tell you that. Go home, David.”

His lip trembled. He wanted to cover his face and run. He didn’t wear a scarf anymore though, and his feet wouldn’t move. Something felt so, so wrong and he couldn’t just- just leave! “Daniel!” he yelled, “I want to see my parents! Let me in!”

“David!” Jason grabbed him and pushed him back, “stop it! Go home!”

“No! I want to see them! I want to talk to Daniel! DANNY!” He tried to shove past him, but couldn’t. Jason was much stronger, and he had backup. Soon, David broke down, sobbing, “please, Daniel, please just talk to me…” He couldn’t take this! He was trapped and suffocating in his anxiety and he wished he could just _die_ right then and there!

Then the barn door opened, and Daniel slipped out.

### 

Ten fingers twisted and broken beyond repair. Two wrists at perfect 90 degree angles in directions they were not meant to go. Two arms shattered, bones splintered and jutting from skin. Two feet crushed with a sledgehammer. Two legs propped up and tied to boards, with space in the middle. All Daniel had to do was bring the sledgehammer down and they’d snap right in two. 

Marcus was in and out of consciousness, the pain overwhelming. He’d screamed for a while, but now his screams came and went with his blackouts. 

Daniel smacked his face a few times to rouse him. “Come on now, we’re nowhere close to finished. Once I bring this down on your knees you’ll be able to touch your toes with your nose! Well, if you still had toes, anyway.” He began chuckling, and it soon devolved into low, hysterical laughter. The satisfaction he gained from torturing others was like a high for him. 

Linda had stopped crying several minutes before. Too tired, too weak, out of tears to shed. She still let out muffled little sobs, but nothing more. It seemed she too was in and out of consciousness. Poor thing. He’d made it up to her.

He lifted the sledgehammer and brought it down. As expected, it shattered the knee and broke the leg into a nasty form. Marcus screamed behind his gag. It died down into muffled pleas to stop. Daniel smiled and was about to take another swing, this time at the other leg, but stopped.

Voices outside gained his attention. David’s beautiful, beautiful voice graced his ears and this was the one time he didn’t want to hear it. “Shit…” he put the sledgehammer down and walked to the door to listen. Surely, he would leave if told to. He was such a meek little thing.

But, he didn’t. He argued. He started yelling for Daniel. Shit. “I’m sorry, darling,” Daniel whispered, “I’ll make it up to you… sweet little thing…” He couldn’t let him in, so David would just have to go home and be upset for a while. Daniel could fix it-

_“Please, Daniel, please just talk to me…”_

Oh. Oh no. 

Daniel knew that tone. Knew how dangerous it was. It told him that David had hit his limit, his rock bottom, and he wasn’t going to climb back up on his own. He’d die there unless someone could pull him up. It seemed even the slightest contact with his father was enough to throw him into a very, very bad state. Daniel had a decision to make; risk getting caught, or risk David’s suicide.

Well, it was no contest.

Daniel unlocked the door and quickly exited, shutting it behind him. As suspected, David was in near shambles, with Jason having to hold him up. 

“Danny-!” David practically sobbed in relief.

Daniel held his arms out toward him, “I’m so sorry, darling! Come here, it’s alright now my love.” He walked forward, expecting David to run into his arms, or at least reach for him so Daniel could pull him in.

David knew this was his only chance. He _loved_ Daniel, he did, but knew something was _wrong wrong **wrong**_ and he needed to get into that barn. His one, single shot was now and he had to take it, no matter how badly he wanted to run into Daniel’s arms and hold him tight and let all his fears fly away… He couldn’t do that right now.

He hoped Daniel would forgive him.

Jason let him go and David ran. Past the guards. Past Daniel. To the barn. He grabbed the door and yanked it open and ran inside.

He froze.

He covered his mouth.

_**Oh God-** _

“David!” Daniel entered behind him and shut and locked the door. It was too late to send David home now. Now it was time for damage control. “Darling, come here, come here,” he reached for him, trying to embrace him.

David slapped his hands away and backed up, his eyes wide in horror and his voice hysterical with fear. “What is this?! What happened?!” 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay! It’s okay! I can explain just calm down-”

“He’s _mangled_!”

“I know, sweetheart! I know! Just listen, please-”

“Did _you_ do this?!”

“Yes, but-”

“Mom!” David tried to get to Linda, but Daniel grabbed him. 

He gripped his arms tightly and snarled, “ _David!_ Shut up and listen!”

David froze and Daniel knew he’d fucked up. Tears began rolling. In those beautiful greens he could see the same overwhelming fear that had been there when David laid eyes on his father. He could feel him trembling. _Fuck._

“Oh, love, I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to yell at you… It’s alright, you’re safe, I’m here…” He gently wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, but it clearly did not help. David was shaking and sobbing softly, his arms up between them in a guarded fashion, suggesting he found the embrace more terrifying than comforting. It broke Daniel’s heart.

He stroked David’s hair and gently rocked him. He kept his voice soft, “David, love of my life… I never _ever_ meant to hurt you… I love you _so much_ … I promised I would protect you and keep you away from the cruel, cruel world, and I’m fulfilling that promise. Your father can’t stay, but we can’t send people away either. They could come back with more people and hurt everyone here. Marcus has done _unspeakable_ things to you. Hurt you your entire life. I know you don’t think you’re worth much, but you’re worth _everything_ to me. He can’t stay and he can’t leave. As leader here, I have to do what I have to do. I have to kill him.”

David let out another sob. “Mommy?”

“Linda is _welcome_ here. I didn’t touch her, and I never had any intention to. I swear.”

“You _tortured_ him…”

Daniel cringed. “Well… Yes… I-I’m not perfect, David. I love you, and I just have so much _anger_ and _hatred_ toward him that I- I… I couldn’t stand the thought of giving him a quick death. I’m so sorry. I wish I could be as _good_ and _kind_ as you are… You’re _perfect_. I love you with every fiber of my being… I would never hurt you, or Max…”

David cried, but his arms wrapped around Daniel and he clung to him. His world was upside down and the man he thought was so gentle had an awful, _awful_ dark side that David wished he hadn’t witnessed. But, he had to believe Daniel’s every word, he just did. Daniel _loved_ him. He’d done this _for_ him, with the best intentions. He would never hurt him or Max and he’d be such a loving and caring father and husband and everything would be fine. David had to believe that. Had to. Had to. Had to. “I love you, Danny…” he managed between little gasps as his crying slowed.

“Oh, I love you too darling, so very _very_ much. I’m so sorry I’ve hurt you like this.” He hugged him tighter and buried his nose in his hair.

“I- I forgive you…” he sighed. His shoulders relaxed and a calm washed over him. For a moment he could just enjoy being held, take in Daniel’s scent and warmth and love and just exist in peace…

Then, Marcus began groaning and letting out weak, haunting wails.

David covered his ears and willed himself not to start crying again. No, he was strong, he could handle this. Daniel was here and his presence gave him strength. “No more torture,” he said quietly but firmly. “Just end it. Please.”

“Alright.” Daniel kissed his head and released him. “You can go-”

“No.” More firmly this time. “I can’t just leave. I can’t. Just finish him.” He needed to stay, though he couldn’t put his finger on why exactly. There was just a sense that he and Daniel were partners, and they should both be here. Even though he’d like to just leave and forget this ever happened. It was too late for that.

“... Alright.” Daniel nodded. If this was what David wanted, he would respect it. He walked over to the wall of tools and picked up a bolt gun. He quietly loaded it, then stood behind Marcus. Pressed the gun to his skull. Pulled the trigger. Marcus jolted from the impact, then slumped. Dead. 

David’s gut wrenched but he didn’t shed a tear. Not for that man. Daniel was right, David didn’t see himself as worth all that much, making it nearly impossible for him to conceive of how heinous Marcus’ treatment had been. Sure it had been awful, but was it really so awful that it deserved to get him tortured? But, if David pictured Marcus doing those things to Max instead… If he just for the briefest moments asked himself ‘what if he’d choked and beaten and broken Max? How would I feel about his actions then?’ Well… 

Then he fully understood Daniel’s rage. 

Then he wished he’d let Daniel hurt him a while longer. 

“What now…” David whispered.

“I get rid of the body,” Daniel replied calmly as he put the gun back.

“No funeral?”

“No one can know he died here.”

“Then… what?”

Daniel took a breath, deciding whether he should be honest or not. If he got caught in another lie, David would surely begin to distrust him. Honesty was the best policy. “I’m going to chop him up and feed him to the pigs.”

The answer came more easily than David expected. His heart sped up. “That… will work…?”

“Yes. Pigs will eat anything.”

“Are you… Have you… done this before…?” He was scared of the answer, but he needed to know.

Daniel hesitated, but again knew honesty here would save him significantly more trouble down the road. “I have.”

David whimpered. Daniel was quick to walk over and cup his face. His heart hurt when David flinched. “The gunmen who were shooting at you. One was shot in the forest and fed to the pigs. The other was captured and brought here. I just wanted information, and again we couldn’t just let them leave.”

“Information…?”

Daniel stroked his cheeks, keeping his body language and voice gentle, non-threatening, “I asked about the baby. He didn’t know Max’s real name. He kept calling him ‘It.’ Max’s parents are wealthy elites just across the state line. They didn’t want him, but it would be taken very poorly by their peers if they put him up for adoption, so instead they hired some men to get rid of him. They could play victims that way, and receive a wealth of support. Max was meant to die in that river. They were going to kill you too.”

David’s heart broke. Tears welled up in his eyes. “Who could just… throw away-” He began choking up. The thought of his precious, precious baby dying cold and alone in a river was too much.

Daniel hugged him tightly. “I know, I know. I was _appalled_. We’re going to give him such an amazing life, David. He deserves the world.”

David clung to him, letting Daniel’s shirt soak up his tears and Daniel’s warmth soak into him. Still, a question plagued him. “What if- what is someday Max wants to leave? What if he wants to attend college and live and work in a city or something?”

“Then of _course_ he can! Oh, darling, _darling_ , you’ve got me all wrong. I never meant no one could ever leave! I’m _so_ sorry I wasn’t clear.” He kissed his temple. “People are free to come and go, so long as it’s on good terms. I don’t let people who are _threats_ leave. We’re such a small community with gentle people, I can’t risk someone with a grudge coming back to hurt anyone. As leader I have to make those tough decisions. I have to put my people first. I would be so proud if Max went on to college and made a name for himself. I _want_ him to.”

David nuzzled his shoulder and hugged him tighter. “I’m so glad to hear that… I want that too…” He kissed Daniel’s jaw and was about to let Daniel get to his gruesome task, when a thought struck him. His brows knitted together and he tilted his head. “Wait… Then what about Asher? Isn’t he a threat?”

Daniel’s hesitance was not a good sign.

Realization was sinking in. “Did… did you…”

Daniel gripped David’s shoulders and looked him in the eye. “David. I _love_ you. I _love_ Max. I will _always_ do what I have to do to protect you. No matter what. No matter who. Do you understand, my love? My darling perfect angel? Light of my life?” 

David nodded. Acceptance drifted through him like a fog. Daniel loved them. Daniel would protect them. They were safe here. Anyone who harmed them, whether stranger or family, was not. That was okay.

Asher was a jerk anyway.

### 1 YEAR LATER

It was impossible to know when exactly Max was born, but it was easy to pick a day to celebrate. The day David pulled him out of the river was effectively his birthday. David had saved him from certain death and brought him into a loving, happy family. It was the perfect date to use.

Strawberry cake with two candles, courtesy of David. ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX’ in white, loopy letters, courtesy of Daniel. Those invited over to celebrate were few, but the entire community sent gifts. David wrapped them all and set them up in the living room. Daniel tidied up and decorated and got everything set up.

Linda was the first to arrive. It had taken her a few months to settle in and warm up to Daniel in any way. She still refused to be alone with him. She’d been given a house just across the road and did odd jobs for a while until finally accepting a job as a teacher. That had finally allowed her to relax and enjoy the community. Without Marcus pressing her down, she felt free to fly. Mingling with townsfolk was her favorite pastime. Well, favorite after spending time with Max, of course. She had very quickly taken to him and sometimes it was hard to get him out of her arms.

Jen arrived next with Laura in tow. They added a few gifts to the pile and began chatting with Linda.

Max was the last to join them. Waddling out of his bedroom still in his pajamas. His hair was a messy puff and he barely looked awake. He dragged his blanky with him.

“Good morning, Maxy!” David cooed.

Max thrust his arms up without a word.

David chuckled and picked him up. “Poor baby. Do you know what today is?”

Max curled up in his arms, hugging his blanket. “No.”

“It’s your birthday! You’re two years old today!”

“Okay.”

David laughed and carried him into the kitchen, where everyone else was sitting around the table. 

Max was cooed and fawned over, receiving kisses and hugs and compliments galore. He ate it all up, loving the attention. As he slowly woke up, he became more interested in what was going on. “What’s that?” he pointed to a banner above the kitchen arch.

“That’s a banner,” Daniel explained gently, “It says ‘happy birthday.’”

“Oh. What those say?” he pointed at several balloons.

“Those also say ‘happy birthday.’”

“Oh. Is that cake?”

“Mhm. It’s for you.”

“For me??”

“Yep.”

“Wow. Can I have it now?”

Daniel and David looked at one another and shrugged. Might as well. Cake for breakfast just this once wouldn’t hurt. David got up to fetch it. He lit the candles and carried it over, setting it in the middle of the table. “Now we sing ‘happy birthday’ then you blow out the candles and make a wish! Then we’ll give you a big piece. Okay?”

Max bounced in Linda’s lap. “Yay yay yay!!”

They sang for him, which he was delighted by, then prompted him to blow out the candles. David had to lean down and help. “Did you make a wish?”

“Yeah!”

“What did you wish for?”

“Meet a alien.”

That earned him pleased laughter and hair ruffles. He was put in his high chair -since he was still too small to comfortably sit in the regular chairs- and given a big piece of cake with his name on it. Literally. 

Everyone else took a piece as well and chatted. Light gossip, plans for the town, ideas for landscaping and potential buildings, and more. It was pleasant and friendly. Little jokes and playful jabs were exchanged. Jen lightly smacked Daniel’s arm when he made a pun. Laughter. Smiles. Perfect.

David swallowed a lump in his throat. A year later and he was still adjusting, it seemed. Eighteen years he suffered through silent or tense meals, or no meals at all. Eighteen years with no laughter or joy in his home. Eighteen years of walking on glass, learning to expect and accept a beating at any given moment.

He’d gone a year now with none of that. No yelling, no harsh words, no physical or emotional torment, no dirty looks or tense silences. Just kindness. Warmth. Love. Laughter, compliments, sweet words and soft touches and encouragement and reassurance. Yet he was still getting used to it.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Daniel gently took his hand. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” There was concern on his face and in his voice.

David realized he was tearing up. He smiled and wiped his eyes. “Yeah. I’m just really, really happy. I love you.” He squeezed his hand.

Daniel did the same with a soft smile. “I love you too, darling.” 

They soon moved into the living room so Max could open his presents. Daniel sat on the floor with him so David could take pictures. He grabbed a small present and handed it to Max.

“What’s this?” Max asked, turning the box around in his hands. “Pretty.”

“It’s a gift for you. It’s wrapped in pretty paper. You take the paper off to see what it is. Like this,” he took another gift and tore the paper just enough to show Max that something was underneath.

Max gasped and immediately tore the paper off his gift. The box was a plain blue with white on the bottom. “What’s this?” Max questioned again.

“Open the box and we’ll see.”

Max found an opening and pulled until the box gave way. Inside was some thin colorful paper, and under that was a stuffed white bear. Max gasped again and hugged it. 

“You like it?” Daniel smiled and stroked Max’s hair.

“Yeah! Soft.”

“Good. You have lots more to open. Why don’t you set that aside for now?”

“Okay.” Max kissed it’s head and put it down beside him.

Daniel passed him gifts, Max tore them open, and David took pictures. The ladies were happy to sit on the couch and coo and cheer. It took almost an hour to get through all the gifts. Toys, stuffed animals, clothes, and story books. Max was in Heaven, sitting among a pile of soft plushies and playing with a variety of toys. 

Daniel knelt in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Max. Do you like all these gifts?”

“Yeah! Love them!”

“Good. I’m happy for you. Look at me, Max.”

Max stopped messing with a wooden train and looked up at his father.

“People in town bought these gifts for you. Some of them _made_ these gifts just for you. They shared what they had to make you happy. That was very kind of them. Next time we go out, you should thank everyone we meet, okay?”

“Okay!” Max nodded, “I love my new toys! They’re so nice to gimme them. I love those people.”

“Good boy.” Daniel smiled and kissed his forehead, then stood.

The adults had quite a bit of work cleaning up the massive mess, but it was doable. They filled two trash bags full of paper and unrecyclable boxes. When they were finally finished, Daniel and David worked in the kitchen to make lunch, while their guests sat on the couch to chat.

### 

Several hours later it was finally just the three of them again. Daniel was half-asleep on the couch, with David cuddled against him. Max was in the floor, his toys all spread out in a specific set-up. A little town, in which everyone kept exchanging gifts. Heartwarming.

David silently watched him. A strange sense of nostalgia washed over him, though not for anything he’d experienced, but for what he’d missed. His childhood was never anything like this. Never peaceful and happy and full of gifts and love. He rarely got presents on birthdays or Christmas. One year he’d asked for a puppy, only to open a box with one run over by a car. His father laughed. David had nightmares for months.

But Max’s childhood wouldn’t be anything like that. David had the chance now to give his son the life he’d never had. He’d smother him with love and affection, shower him in praise and gifts, teach him everything he could, encourage and support him in everything he wanted to do. Max would never go hungry, never cry himself to sleep, never dread mornings for fear of what the day would bring. No. He would be happy. He would be loved. He would be safe.

David swallowed a lump in his throat and wiped his eyes. It roused Daniel. “Are you okay?” his voice was a husky whisper, a good indicator that he had indeed been asleep.

“Yeah. I’m just so _happy_ , Danny.”

“Mm. Me too. I married the man of my dreams. We have a wonderful son and a perfect life. I’m so, so happy.” He lifted his free arm and wrapped it around David, embracing him.

David smiled and clung tighter to him. “I love you, Daniel.”

“I love you too, David. My darling… my angel… light of my life…” his voice slowly faded as he went back to sleep.

David wasn’t tired. He was full of energy, life, joy. He listened to Daniel’s heartbeat and watched Max play. Just one year ago he’d been considering suicide. Now he had a full, happy life to look forward to, a husband to share his love with, and a son to raise with all the love and care he’d never been shown. He’d done it. He’d made it. 

He’d found his happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing! You can look forward to more fics from me very soon! Please let me know what you thought about this story/chapter. If you want, you can also find me on tumblr: aasfandoms OR aestheticacoustic. 
> 
> I'll see you guys next time!


End file.
